Red King Rising
by kenilyn
Summary: "Be the light that shines in the darkest of places." Charlie Bone once had an older sister but the day his father died, she did too...or so he thought. In reality, she was taken from his family and is at Bloor's Academy, thinking her brother is dead, wondering and dreaming about him someday returning so they could be a real family again...
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I was looking for fanfics to read when I thought OMG, I should do a Charlie Bone fanfic so…here it is!...yeah, I always use the name Vanessa, it's just a thing for me cause she's my conscience. :) So here you go!**

_A/N: I am currently going through this story to edit it because I think it's something I can save (:_

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy this revamped fic!_

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

It had started to rain at Bloor's Academy and I was outside in the maze, a place that the students had to find their way through every year. We usually lose a few, but I end up finding them a few days later. I don't know why I was out here. Manfred would get angry…he's my overprotective cousin. He says he's like that towards me because I'm his family and I'm a girl, that he doesn't want me to get hurt. I'm not stupid. It's because I'm a child of the Red King, one of the strongest ones in fact, and they don't want me to be out of control. But whatever, that's their problem. If you keep a pet on a short enough leash, they'll bite. I'm just bidding my time.

Finally, I was at the center of the maze where a tomb lied. I sighed and sat on it, waiting. For what, I don't know. I sat there, listening to the wind, feeling the rush of it through my curly brown hair. Then I heard footsteps. I looked to my left to see a wolf glaring at me. I sighed. "It's not like I was going to run off, you know that." I said warily. He growled. I frowned. "Okay, fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." I jumped off the tomb and walked over to the rather large, dangerous looking wolf. We walked through the maze in silence.

"Asa? Can I ask you something?" I asked the wolf. He huffed, earning a groan from me in response. "Please?" he whined. I took it as a yes. "Did you know my brother?" I asked quietly. He stopped and I tripped over him. I stood up and frowned. I just got mud on a new white dress. Lovely. He howled and lights turned on. I groaned. "You are such a jerk!" I seethed loudly. "Vanessa! It's after hours, do not yell." Manfred ordered, walking up with a lantern. He looked quite depressing with his long black hair and pale complexion. The fact that he was dressed in black didn't help either. I looked at my feet.

"What are you even doing out here so late?" he said, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me towards the doors. I saw faces in the dormitory windows, some of them my friends, the other children of the Red King. I shrugged. "Don't give me that. I want an answer." He ordered. I sighed. "I feel more connected out there and it gives me a peace of mind." I confessed. He sighed. "You don't need to be going out there, you could get lost." He said. I snorted. "Oh please, I'm the one who helps Asa find the kids that get lost in there." I gloated. He rolled his eyes. "Manfred?" I asked quietly. "What?" he grunted. "What was my brother like?" he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me.

"What did you say?" I glared at him. "I said, what was my brother like?" I repeated. He licked his lips nervously. "Well, to be honest, I never met him." I knew he was being honest but…he was holding back. He looked me in the eyes. I snorted. "Don't even think about it." I laughed. He shrugged and led me to my room in silence. "Manfred?" I asked when we got there. "I don't want to hear any questions about your brother." He said. I frowned. "That's not what I was going to ask." He paused and sat on the end of my bed where I was curled up under my covers. "Okay, then what?" he asked softly. I liked Manfred better when we were like this. Loving each other like real cousins and not a cold hearted 'I'm only here so I can get what I want' kind of relationship.

"I want to enroll." I said. His eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. "Billy says that I could be a real good pianist and Tancred said I'd be good at painting and Asa says I'm pretty good at acting." I said. He looked thoughtful. "Probably not." He sighed. I frowned. "Why not! You're enrolled! Why can't I? I'm sick of being locked up in my room all day and getting in trouble when I set one foot out the door!" I complained. He looked irritated. "Okay, I'll ask, just stop whining." He muttered. I grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried happily. He rolled his eyes and pushed me off. "Just get some sleep and I'll see you at breakfast." He said. I nodded and tucked myself in, watching as he left and shut my bedroom door softly behind him.

I sighed happily and rolled over onto my side, drifting off to sleep, dreaming about what it'd be like to be a student at the prestigious Bloor's Academy…


	2. Meet Charlie

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE BONE, JENNY NIMMO DOES. Okay, now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

**Meanwhile in the house of Charlie Bone…**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

I was outside with Benjamin and Runner Bean when a figure came before us. Uncle Paton. He told me it was time to come home so I followed, Benjamin and Runner close behind. "Why's your Uncle out in the daylight? He never comes out this early." Benjamin said quietly. I shrugged, trying to keep pace with my Uncle. "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about it." I told him.

When we got to the door of number nine, the apartment where I lived, Uncle Paton turned to Benjamin. "No dogs, in fact, you just need to go home. We have family matters to attend to." He said sternly. He didn't seem too happy about the family matters. Benjamin nodded. "Bye Charlie, I guess I'll see you later." He said. Then he turned and walked across the street to number twelve, Runner Bean at his heels.

My Uncle and I walked in and he went straight up to his room. I walked down the hall and saw my mother, Amy Bone, and my two grandmas, Maisie and Grandma Bone. Maisie is my mother's mother and Grandma Bone was my father's mother…my deceased father. He died a long time ago, my sister along with him. Getting back to reality, I saw the looks on their faces.

Maisie looked kind of irritated and wary, my mother looked very nervous, and Grandma Bone had a wry smile dancing on her lips. _I do not like the way this is going…_ Grandma Bone cleared her throat. "Sit down child." She ordered, pointing to the chair across from her and in between my mother and Maisie. "It's all garbage." Maisie muttered under her breath. I frowned. "What's going on?" I asked nervously. My mother frowned. "Your aunts are coming." She said.

By the situation, I guessed it was my Yewbeam aunts. They're Grandma Bone's three unmarried sisters. I'd feel bad for their husbands if they were married. I hardly saw them though, only at Christmas when they would give me all these gifts for gifted kids, like painters and musicians. I knew they were disappointed in me because I was normal, not gifted like the rest of the Yewbeams.

They all had creepy powers like hypnotism and my Aunt Eustacia had this gift called premonition. Yeah, real creepy. I frowned. "Um, why? I thought they only came for big holidays?" I said. Grandma Bone smirked. "They're coming to test you, if you pass, you will attend Bloor's Academy." She said snidely. My mouth dropped.

_What? But that's for all those outrageously gifted kids! And the freakishly rich ones! What the heck!_ I screamed in my head. I laughed nervously. "Right, me at Bloor's? Where all those geniuses are?" I said nervously. Grandma Bone frowned. "Do you think I'm joking? I never joke. They will be here soon so got get cleaned up child." She said angrily. I did as I was told as Maisie prepared for their visit…like always. I took a hot shower to clear my head. _It's ok, I don't need to worry because I won't pass the test. I'm just a regular kid, like Benjamin, only I have freaky psychotic aunts and one freaky psychotic grandma. No big deal. _

I finished my shower and pulled on some clean clothes that Grandma Bone wouldn't fuss over, I wasn't in the mood for her fussing. I tried to comb through my brown, thick, hedge-like hair but it didn't help so I just left it as is. I walked out of the bathroom, past Uncle Paton's closed door, and down the stairs to help Maisie before my aunts got there.

A short while later, the door bell rang. I groaned on the inside and went to answer the door. My aunts walked in and threw their coats on me. How polite. "Take care of those, boy." My Aunt Lucretia said. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking and hung them on the coat rack. We all went into the dining room where all the nice dishes and silverware were. Grandma Bone rang a little bell and a few moments later a very irritable looking Paton came down.

_Uh oh…this must be bad, Paton _never_ eats with us._ I thought frantically. Then we all ate. After we, being not Grandma Bone and her horrid sisters, cleared the table, it was time for my test. I was wigging out. I noticed Uncle Paton walking upstairs. "Paton! Get down here! This is business you must attend to!" my Aunt Venetia, the eldest sister, snapped. He frowned and walked back down stairs and into the dining room, taking a seat. I took a deep breath, walked in, and took a seat.

For a few minutes, they talked about me like I wasn't there. It was mostly about my hair. Then they stopped and one of my aunts slid a package of old photographs across the table. _Crap…_ the word kept echoing in my head like a broken record. "Tell us what you hear." Grandma Bone ordered. I shook my head. "You're crazy, I don't hear anything." Aunt Lucretia clicked her tongue. "At least try boy." She said. I sighed. "Fine." I grumbled, taking out the photos. I started to hear buzzing and then laughter, music, and voices rang out from the photos.

"What do you hear?" Aunt Eustacia asked anxiously. I shrugged. "I don't hear anything." I lied. I don't think they believed me because they just kept watching. My aunt Venetia walked over towards me and put down more photos, then went back to her seat, a smile dancing on her lips. Finally, it just became too loud and I slammed the photos face down onto the table.

Silence.

I looked at my Aunt Venetia who had an evil, victorious smile on her face. _Crap, I think I just passed…_I thought angrily in my head. I thought of all the pictures and sighed. "Who are they?" I finally asked. Grandma Bone smiled. "Your Yewbeam ancestors." She said pleasantly. I nodded. I guess I should have figured, because it'd be kind of weird if they had that many pictures of different people. Stalker like really.

"Ok, go now Charlie." Grandma Bone said with a wave of her hand. "We have things to plan for you." I frowned, got up, and left. I decided that my mother and I would take before I went to bed tonight…

**Okay, so personally, I think it's easier to write from Vanessa's P.O.V. because she has no guidelines aka, she's the O.C…so most of this fanfic will probably be in her view, kay? Well, stay in tune for the next one! R&R please! It helps me a lot=]**


	3. Oh, brother

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

**A week or so later…**

I had just gotten up when Manfred threw a big purple blob at me. I looked down at the soft material and realized it was a purple cape, the colored cape for drama. I looked at him in disbelief. He actually smiled. "Oh my God! Thank you so much Manfred!" I cried, giving him a hug.

He laughed and pushed me away. I noticed he was wearing his own cape. "Oh, it's Monday already?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned and pushed him out of my room so I could get dressed. _Hmm…_ I threw open my closet and put my hands on my hips, trying to figure out what to wear for the day.

"I must make a good impression…" I murmured to myself, pulling out clothes and shoes. In the end, I decided on a pair of ripped, acid wash skinny jeans, an oversized black boat neck sweater with _je'taime _written in pink cursive on the front, and pink ballet flats.

I twirled around and looked at myself in the mirror. _I wonder if I look more like my mother or my father…_ I mused, looking at my long, thick, curly brown hair with side swept bangs and forest green eyes. I was kind of pale, but I didn't mind too much. It made me different than everyone else, I supposed. I realized that I had been fiddling with the small diamond stud on my lower lip when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Vanessa, hurry up, all the other kids are arriving." Asa called from the other side. I sighed and opened my door. He looked me up and down then noticed my cape. He grinned. "Very nice." He complimented. I grinned. "Thanks." I took his wrist and laughed. "Come on! It's my first day of school!" I said in a sing song voice, running down the stairs.

We got down the staircase just in time to see a girl in a purple cape with purple hair wearing purple stiletto heels trip and grab onto a boy with brown, thick, hedge-like hair's cape. She dropped all her books and started giggling and apologizing. Asa went over to her and told the boy, Bone, to stop getting her books for her. I rolled my eyes at that. _Silly prefect._

Asa then had her recite the rules. I sighed and walked over to where the incident was, helping the girl with her books. "Aw don't be such a jerk, Asa." I teased as I picked it up. Asa rolled his eyes and sent the girl, who I now know as Olivia Vertigo, to the Prefects' office where Manfred would no doubt give her detention.

I reached out for a book and so did one of the boys. I felt a shock and drew back my hand quickly. I looked at him, ready to ask this most likely endowed kid what his problem was, and paused. _He looks so familiar…_ I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me upon hearing my question. He paused and just sat there staring at me in confusion. "Um…I don't know but I feel like I know you…" he whispered. The other boy elbowed him. I blushed. I had nearly forgotten that we're not allowed to talk in the hallway.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked up and saw Asa glaring at me. I flushed as he pulled me to my feet. "Vanessa you should know better." He chided. I shrugged and followed Asa to the drama coatroom.

There were a lot of people in there. I looked at Asa. "Now what?" I asked, sitting on a bench as he pulled a few things out from a cubby labeled **PIKE** at the top. He shrugged. "Now we go to all our classes." I thought about that. "My Uncle has us in all the same classes doesn't he?" I asked him, brow raised. He laughed. "Am I that bad?" he asked. One of the drama kids looked over and raised an eyebrow. Asa glared at him and he turned around, back to his friends. I rolled my eyes. "Not always." I teased. He laughed and led me to our classes.

**The end of the day…**

It was dinner time, finally. I followed Asa to our table. Then I saw the Olivia Vertigo girl. I grinned and rushed over and sat by her. She looked at me and then frowned when Asa sat next to me. I laughed. "Don't worry, he won't bite." I winked. She laughed at my little joke. "If that's the case, hi. I'm Olivia Vertigo." She said, extending her hand to me. "Thanks for helping me out earlier, by the way." She said sheepishly as I shook her hand.

I smiled. "No problem, I'm Vanessa…" I trailed off. She cocked her head. "Vanessa what?" she asked. I frowned. "I don't know, really." I looked at Asa. "Would it be Bloor I guess?" He looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess." I realized he was hiding something and frowned deeper. "Spit it out." I demanded. He sighed. "Soon enough." He muttered.

Then my Uncle Bloor walked down the aisle, going to his table at the front. He paused when he saw me sitting with the students. He raised an eyebrow. "Please?" I asked. He sighed and resumed his walk to the front. When he got to his table, he cleared his throat. "Listen up. I have a few announcements to make." He said. The dinner hall fell silent and looked up at him expectantly. I looked at him as well.

"As of today, we have two new endowed students. Charles Bone? Please stand up." he said sternly. I froze. _Charles Bone…my brother's name…_I looked around gasped as he stood up. It was the boy from before!

Everyone was looking at him and he looked real nervous, like he didn't like the spotlight. My uncle coughed. "And Vanessa Bone. Please stand up child." He said. Charles froze. I stood up slowly and he turned and looked at me. His mouth fell open. My Uncle went on as Charles and I stared at each other dumbly. "After supper, we have homework for two hours. You two will work in the Red King's room with the other endowed children." He said. He clapped his hands together. "Disperse!" he ordered.

I didn't 'disperse'. I walked through the crowd, straight up to my uncle. I was pissed. As I marched up and could feel many pairs of eyes on me. I stopped in front of him, shaking with rage. "You lied to me." I hissed between my clenched teeth. He looked annoyed and stood up. "Vanessa." He growled impressively. Silence. "I raised you as my own, and in return, you become angry when I give you your brother?" he said. I kicked him in the shin and turned on my heel, leaving.

"Vanessa…" Asa said cautiously. I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. I already knew where the Red King's room was so I went my way. I walked through the walls, letting the shadows swallow me up and spit me out in the Red King's room. I sighed. No one was there yet.

I looked up at the portrait of the Red King and sighed. "What am I to do?" I whispered defeatedly. Soon the other children started piling in, so I took a seat. Then Charles walked in. I motioned him to sit next to me, but Asa sat on one side and Manfred on the other. "Jerks." I muttered.

About fifteen minutes in, I got bored and couldn't concentrate on the work lying out in front of me, so I stood up and stretched. "Sit down Vanessa." Manfred said warily. I looked at him and sat upon the table, staring at the Red King, just to annoy him. Did I mention that I have a bad temper?

"Vanessa, that is not what I meant and you know it. Sit in your chair immediately." He ordered, getting slightly angry. I glared at him. "My chair isn't here." I said snobbishly. I turned back to the portrait and found myself getting lost in it, remembering what it was like then… I walked over to the portrait and touched it. I felt a gentle, yet strong power surge beneath my fingertips. I smiled._ The Red King still holds power._

"What?" Manfred asked. I looked at him, my reverie broken. "What'd you say?" he asked. Realizing I must have spoken my thoughts, I shook my head. "Nothing, sorry." I murmured. I sat back down and finished my homework. When I finally got concentrated on my work, I finished pretty quick, it turned out to be some pretty easy stuff, so I started tapping my pen and pencil on the table. Manfred sighed. "Do something constructive Vanessa." He chided gently. I sighed and nodded, pulling out my sketch pad and sketching.

"Get back to work Bone." Manfred snarled. I looked up and saw Charles looking at the Red King's painting. He looked at me before he looked down and went back to work. I smiled._ Does he even like to be called Charles?_ I suddenly thought. I smirked inside of my sketchbook deviously. _Only one way to find out…_

I peered at him over the top of my sketchbook, concentrating. Then I felt an explosion in my head. I winced a little and so did Charles. He looked around and saw me eyeing him. He looked confused. I sent my thoughts to him.

_Sorry about the little explosion, I was trying to make a connection between our minds so we could talk._

I thought. He froze and his eyes got wide. Then he looked back at his homework. I sighed. I guess he rejected it.

_Why?_ He asked. I smiled.

_Well, we are brother and sister…right? I mean, we're both Bones and I had a brother named Charles but the Bloors said that you and my father died and that my mother didn't want me…_ I told him. He slightly shook his head.

_Well, I'm obviously not dead…dad is though, and mom thought you died. _I fingered my stud and sighed. Manfred looked at me. "I'm bored." I said bluntly. He rolled his eyes. "Just please keep quiet." He said, turning back to his book. Charles grinned.

_Oh…well do you like being called Charles or Charlie?_ I asked him curiously.

He smiled. _Charlie, definitely Charlie. If you don't mind my asking, what's with the lip piercing? I thought a high end boarding school like this one wouldn't allow it._ I smirked into my sketchbook, doodling different eye shapes and irises.

_Uh, have you seen Olivia Vertigo? Asa told me she changes her hair color at least once a week. As for the lip piercing…I figured it would be interesting to see how Uncle Bloor and Manfred would react, so Asa and I got piercings together. _I saw Charlie narrow his brows slightly.

_Asa doesn't have a piercing._ He stated.

_Sure he does. He has a ring in his cartilage…you can't see it because of his hair, is all._ I explained, fingering my own piercing. I remember how Manfred and Uncle Bloor reacted. It was totally worth being grounded for a week.

_So…are you and Asa like a thing?_ Charlie asked hesitantly, his eyes darting to Asa, then me, and then back to his work.

Suddenly a hand came down in front of me and our connection snapped, ending the conversation. I winced and looked at the owner of the hand. It was Manfred. "Vanessa, outside. We need to have a talk." I slowly got up. I saw Charlie looking at me with concern. I smiled at him. Then I was outside and Manfred shut the door. He was pissed.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed. I looked at him innocently. "What do you mean? I was just sitting there." I said. He slapped me. I froze and looked at him. His eyes were filled with anger. "You've been making mental connections." He said. I frowned. "Okay okay, I did. Who cares? He's my brother! Of course I'm going to make a mental connection with him! Which you broke." I snapped back.

He mashed his teeth together. "You're not allowed to use your talents. You _know_ that." He said. Now _I_ was angry. "Asa can use his. You can use yours. Those dips can use their telekinetic crap. Billy can use his. Why can't I?" I asked him. I didn't give him time to answer because I stepped into his shadow and let it swallow me up. It started to spit me out but I hung on. "Please let me stay." I asked. It laughed and spit me out anyways. I heard screams and looked up.

The telekinetic girl was staring at me with horror. Then my arm felt a little wet. I looked at it and saw a pencil sticking out. It wasn't too deep so I pulled it out and threw it at the wall. I looked at her. She didn't look too upset anymore, she actually looked pleased. I cleared my throat. "Look, usually, you're supposed to say sorry." I said sweetly. She smirked. "Not where I come from." She said.

I heard the pencil jiggling in the wall but no one else besides Asa and I seemed to notice. Enhanced senses are the best. I heard it slowly slide out of place. Asa just sighed and sat back, willing to watch the show. The girl sent it flying towards my head but I snatched it out of the air and twirled it between my fingers. She clenched her teeth in anger and went back to her books. Manfred was ignoring me; otherwise, he would've gotten onto me. I looked at Asa. "How much time do we have left?" I whispered. He looked at his watch. "Half an hour." He whispered back. I groaned. "Silence." Manfred said. I closed my mouth, deciding to stop bugging him.

I opened my sketchbook again and drew piano keys then popped my fingers. I wanted to try something out. I noticed Manfred looking at me with a curious look on his face. I smiled and tapped my fingers against the paper. Music came out. Everyone listened to it as they finished up their work.

Manfred stood up and cleared his throat. "You are dismissed." He said. Everyone started getting up to leave. I smiled and waved at Charlie. He smiled nervously back. I stayed behind with Manfred and Asa. "Vanessa, maybe you shouldn't do this anymore…" Asa said, trailing off. I looked at him. "Do what?" I asked.

"Be a student at the academy." Manfred said. I shook my head. "No! I really want to! I'll behave, I promise!" I pleaded. Manfred sighed. "Just go to bed. I'll talk to dad about it." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. I nodded and left. I felt so bad; I totally embarrassed Manfred in front of the other children. I looked around for matron then plunged into the shadows letting them take me to my room. I sat on my bed thinking of everything that had happened. I groaned and took off my shoes and cape and put them in my closet. I just wanted this day to be over. Stripping myself of my day clothes, I threw them into my hamper and pulled on a pair of shorts and a baggy metal band t-shirt I took from Asa at some point over the years. When I climbed onto my bed, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called. "It's Asa, can I come in?" he asked. I sighed. "Yeah, come on in." I replied. He came in, closing the door behind him. He came and sat down on my bed, kicking his boots off and making himself comfortable. I rolled my eyes. "You know he's pretty mad right?" he asked. I sighed and crawled next to him. "Manfred or my uncle?" he shrugged. "Dr. Bloor got over it but Manfred is pretty upset, you kind of humiliated him." I frowned.

"You don't think I know that?" I muttered. He shrugged. "Maybe you should just stay away from Bone." He suggested. I glared at him. "No. I just found out my one and only brother isn't dead and that he's here in the city and I have to pretend that he doesn't exist?" I asked angrily, my voice cracking. He frowned. "Sorry, never mind." He muttered.

I sighed and leaned against him. "Sorry, I know you're only trying to help." I apologized. He shrugged and put his arm around me, rubbing my arm. "It's okay." He replied. I sighed. "I wish I could meet my mom." I whispered. He looked at me. "Why? I thought she didn't want you." He asked. I realized that he knew just about as much about my past as I did; nothing. I shook my head. "Charlie said she thought I was dead."

I said. He smiled. "Why don't you just ask Manfred about it?" he asked. I froze. "That's not a half bad idea." I said, smiling at him. He shrugged. "I have my brilliant moments every now and then." He teased. I laughed a little and yawned. He laughed at me and got up, retrieving his shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it is." He said. I shrugged. "It's okay; you don't have to go if you don't want to." I offered, secretly hoping he'd stay and talk me to sleep, just like he used to. He smiled weakly. "I would but I don't want to wolf out on you." I laughed softly, of course. I got up and gave him a good night hug. "See you in the morning." I murmured. He hugged back. "Yeah, you, too." Then he left, leaving me no choice but to surrender to my dreams of the past.


	4. Red King Revival

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I looked at my alarm clock. 3:30 a.m. Sighing, I got out of my bed; I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. I walked over to my bathroom and splashed water on my face and looked at my reflection. I noticed that I had a resemblance to Charlie. We had the same nose and smile. I pulled on my glasses and threw my hair up into a messy bun after I gently dried off my face, and then walked over to my closet, looking for something to wear.

I took out a pair of black leggings, a hot pink sweat shirt, and my moccasin boots and put them on. Then I grabbed my flashlight and took my cape and turned it inside out revealing the black underneath. I pulled it on and walked out of my room and down the hall, looking out for whatever might lurk in the shadows.

I was almost to the staircase when a hand came down on my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with my Aunt, Mrs. Bloor. I sighed in relief. "Hi auntie, I didn't wake you did I?" I whispered. She shook her head and put something in my hand. I looked at it and smiled. It was a locket, the one with my family photo with the Bones. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

Then I let go and descended the staircase. The main hall was frigid cold. I started shivering and pulled my cape closer around me. It was also very dark. I looked around to see if anyone was around—which was a pretty lame attempt since I could barely see—and snapped. Immediately a small orb of light danced an inch above my fingers and I could see most of my surroundings.

I walked down the main hall and slipped out the door into the garden. There was no sign of the sun and it was freezing, which is bad for people who have a gift like mine. I have two important gifts. One of them being the ability to control fire…as long as the suns up. So when it was cold and there is no sunlight or when I get drenched in cold water, I lose strength and I become like a dying flame. _Please oh please don't rain!_ I begged in my head.

I ran across the garden and towards the ruins. As I crossed through the arch, I felt a surge of power flow through my veins like fire, only it didn't burn. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Even though your form is no longer, I can feel you spirit here." I whispered. A warm breeze ruffled my creamy brown hairaffectionately, making me giggle. I kept walking and soon found myself by a fountain and a few statues. I lingered for a while and checked my watch. 4:00 a.m. I sighed and sat down. I wish I hadn't.

Out of nowhere, it started raining and soon I was drenched in cold water. My small orb of light was immediately put out and I was plunged into darkness. I pulled my hood on and scrambled to my feet. I heard rustling noises behind me and started running…well, tripping every five seconds more like it. I soon became lost in the maze.

I fell to the ground, breathing hard and crying. Never had I felt so pathetic in my life, I knewq these ruins like the back of my own hand! And what do I do? I get lost, that's what. I pulled myself into a little ball to try to keep warm, feeling myself getting weaker and weaker and soon, I lost conscious.

**Asa P.O.V.**

I love the night, but I hate the dark…if that makes sense. I wish I could go out at night with people, but I can't, they'd be scared of what happens. My gift can be useful, but it's a pain, turning into a wolf at night. Maybe if I didn't I'd have more friends. Maybe if I didn't, I could live without my unnatural yellow eyes….

_Okay, shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Who cares if you're different and don't have a lot of friends? At least I have a best friend._ I thought to myself.

I sighed, or did the best I could since wolves can't sigh. I had been walking around the big oak tree in the garden, thinking many thoughts like this, when suddenly, a small orb of light came out of the doors leading to the main hall. I cowered by the tree and watched as the orb came closer. I soon realized that there was a person holding it. It seemed to be a girl. She ran to the ruins and stopped at the arch.

Then she glowed and I could make out who it was. Vanessa Bone, Manfred's gorgeous, amazing cousin…and my best friend. _What the hell is she doing out here in the middle of the night?_ She smiled and whispered something. I couldn't make out what she said but as soon as the words left her mouth, a warm breeze came out of nowhere and seemed to take her glow with it. Then she walked through the arches and into the ruins.

I waited a few moments before I trotted to the ruins and followed her cautiously. She stopped when we came to a small opening where a fountain and a few old statues were. She just stood there for a few moments and then looked at her wrist. She sighed and sat down. I slowly made my way into the clearing, being careful not to get caught in the light. Then, out of nowhere, it started pouring. _Oh crap…this isn't good…_

I knew what would happen to her when she gets wet with cold water and let me tell you, the rain that was falling from the heavens at that moment was freezing. The light immediately disappeared and we were plunged into darkness. I could still see but I knew she couldn't. I heard her scramble to her feet.

Without thinking, I trotted over to her. Her breathing went faster and she turned and ran. _Crap, I scared her off!_ I screamed in my head. I silently followed her until she fell to the ground, curling up into ball. My heart broke when I heard her crying.

After a few minutes, she became silent. I trotted over to her, not knowing what to do. Finally I nuzzled up next to her, hoping that it'd warm her up at least a little bit. A sudden warm gust of wind rushed at us from behind. I looked up, growling and froze. A ghostly shape was looking at me. It looked just like the Red King. He pointed to a wall. I looked over and saw a box. It was the one with my clothes in it. I looked back at him and he beckoned me to come to him. I got up and cautiously walked up to him. He then started to glow very bright and I turned into myself again. He gave me an orb of that light and disappeared.

At first I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself. "Whoa." I said quietly. Shit like this didn't happen every day, especially to people like me. Vanessa started whimpering so I hurriedly threw on my boxers and a pair of jeans. I took my shirt and cape and wrapped them around Vanessa to keep her warm. I picked her up, carrying her in my arms, and started to walk through the maze as the rain turned into a light sprinkle, the orb of light floating above us, guiding me out of the maze.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

I began to regain consciousness and felt…warm. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was being carried by a shirtless boy. He was tall, had kind of pale skin, a shaggy shock of red hair, and amazing yellow eyes. Asa. My heart melted and I started to have a coughing fit. He quickly looked down at me with concern but smiled when he saw I was awake. "Asa, where am I?" I asked quietly. He chuckled softly. "We're still in the ruins, but we're almost out."

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to get brighter. Wait a second. "Asa why are you a person?" I asked him. We just got out of the ruins then and he took me to the big oak tree in the center of the garden and set me down gently. He sat next to me and looked up at the sky. "The Red King." Was all he said about it. I sighed and started to shiver.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed. "Does that help?" he murmured. I nodded. He laughed softly and then frowned. "Vanessa, what the hell were you doing out there? If it weren't for the fact that I had been out here in the gardens, you would probably be dead." He asked, all seriousness. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to come out here." I said, waving my hand towards the ruins. He sighed. "Just don't do it again, okay? You practically gave me a heartattack." he said. I nodded. "I won't…at night." I giggled. He growled, nuzzling his head in the area between my neck and shoulder. "Ugh! Fine." I said crossly, my cheeks slightly pink. He laughed and looked back up at the sky.

I sighed and looked at my watch. 5:00 a.m. I looked at Asa. "Ok, so it took me half an hour to get to where I was in the ruin, but it took you like, an hour to get out?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "You weren't carrying a person with you." He replied. I shrugged. If he really wanted to make excuses.

We sat in silence, watching the sun rise together when my alarm on my watch went off. It was 6:00 already. I gasped. Asa looked at me. "What? He asked. I turned to him. "It's six! We have to go get ready for school!" I got out of his lap and helped him to his feet and together, we ran to the doors and into the main hall. He looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast." He said. I smiled. "Yeah." There was an awkward moment of silence between us until out of the blue, he gave me a huge hug and then kissed the top of my head. He stood back and our eyes locked. I blushed darkly and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact. He laughed and went to his dormitory to get ready for the morning. I sighed happily and went to the west wing to get ready as well.

I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	5. Drawn Together

_**Ok, well this one is probably my favorite chapter! This one switches views a couple of times but I think it's worth it, to show that even the bad guys are softies! Ok, well, R&R please!**_

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

I got back to my room before Manfred came in. He was seriously surprised to find me awake. "I couldn't sleep last night." I explained when I was met with his curious gaze. He nodded and was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to my desk and picked up Asa's cape.

_Aw shit…_ He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why's Asa's cape in here?" he asked suspiciously. Right then, Asa walked into my room and smiled. "Oh good, you found my cape, thanks." He said, pulling it on. Manfred looked from him to me then shrugged and left. I sighed in relief. Asa laughed laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Tell Olivia to save me a seat." I told him as I pushed him out of my room so I could get dressed. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I walked into my closet and picked out a blue, black, and white plaid flannel shirt and a pair of black leather leggings. Then I pulled on my white, ankle high converse and my cape before quickly taming my frizzy mane and rushing out the door to meet with my friends.

I was hurriedly running down the stairs when I tripped over Ezekiel's dog, Percy. I cried out in surprise and tumbled down the stairs, nearly taking the poor dog with me. I would have face planted the cold hard floor if it weren't for Manfred. He helped me steady myself. "Watch where you're going." He said in an annoyed tone. I giggled and kept walking, pretending that embarrassing mess up didn't happen.

When I reached the Drama cafeteria, I saw Asa waiting for me in the giant doorway. I blushed. _Did this morning change anything between us? God I hope so, he's so…amazing._ I thought in my head. He smiled when I walked up and we both went to the table where Olivia and a couple of other kids were. It was Friday and everyone was excited to go home and I was automatically in an even better mood, even if I had to stay here for the weekend. Olivia looked at me and frowned.

"Me and Charlie got detention." she said. I frowned. "What for?" I asked curiously. She shot a glare at Asa and answered. "Cause of Monday morning." She complained. I sighed. "At least you'll be able to leave tomorrow, I have to stay here 24/7." I said, trying to cheer her up. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Why don't you just go home with Charlie this weekend?" she suggested. I froze as a family reunion came into play in my head. Then, strangely, Asa spoke up for the first time around them.

"Dr. Bloor wouldn't let that fly." He said as he ate his oatmeal. I sighed. "Yeah, you're right." I said sadly. He stopped and swallowed his food. "Sorry, did I ruin your mood?" he asked me. Olivia snorted. "Well duh, she got all happy about seeing her family again and then you just shot her down." She said. He glared at her. I shrugged. "It's okay, I'd rather hear it now then later when my hopes were up. Besides, staying here all weekend isn't _that _bad." I said, giving Asa a small smile.

Everyone went silent after that, focused on eating. Well, not me, I was playing with my food somewhat dejectedly. Suddenly, Asa grabbed my hand under the table. I looked into his yellow eyes. There was an apologetic look in them. I smiled genuinely at him and he smiled back, giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was on my way to the Red King's room. When I walked in, I found it to be empty. I sat in my usual seat waiting for everyone to arrive. The first one to come was Manfred, who took his usual seat at the head of the table. _It's now or never._ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat.

"Manfred? Can I go home with Charlie tomorrow?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "Um, yeah, didn't dad tell you? Ezekiel wants you to go because he wants you to give something to Grizelda Bone, Charlie's grandmother." He said. I grinned. "Awesome." I said, barely able to contain my excitement. I was so excited about finally seeing my mother again. Then Asa came in and took his usual seat next to me. Then Charlie came in. He froze when he saw that the two people who hate him most were in the room with only one other person. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. He came and sat.

I was practically bouncing in my seat as the other children came in. "OMG! Guess what Charlie!" I squealed. He looked at me. "Um…what?" he asked. I grinned. "I get to go home with you this weekend!" I cried happily. He broke into a grin. "Are you serious? That's awesome! Mom will be so excited!" he said enthusiastically. "Bone! No talking!" Manfred barked at us. Charlie looked down to his homework and didn't look up again. I looked around the room at all the children until my eyes landed on a fidgety Asa. I frowned and made a connection with him.

_Hey, what's up? You look really nervous._ I thought. He sighed.

_I don't want to talk about it._ He replied in his head. I frowned.

_Why not? I'm your best friend! We can talk about anything!_ I cried. He shook his head, a smile dancing upon his lips.

_I'm gonna miss you this weekend, it's going to be boring without a scatter brained little girl here. _He finally thought. I smiled.

_I'll miss you too, even though it's just for a day._ I thought giggling. Manfred's head snapped up. "What's so funny Vanessa?" he asked. I flushed. "Nothing." I muttered, going back to my homework. He rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing.

I finished my homework rather quickly, once again, so I took out my sketch pad and started to draw wolves howling at the moon. Asa leaned over to see what I was doing and smiled. I blushed. Then it felt like my sketch pad was being pulled from my hands. I looked up to see Manfred's little self-proclaimed girlfriend Zelda staring at my sketch book in interest. I frowned. "Hey, knock it off." I said. She glared at me and sent a pen flying towards my head. I caught it and sighed. "How original." I muttered. My sketch pad suddenly whizzed out of my hands across the table. I froze as she just sat there looking through all the drawings…mostly of Asa. She smirked. "Oh, looks like someone has an obsession." She said, slightly too lud, ensuring that everyone would hear her. Everyone turned their attention to her and my sketch pad.

She stood up. "Would anyone like to see her little doodles?' she said addressing the whole room in a smug little tone. I looked at Manfred who was somewhat mesmerized by the idea of finally seeing what was in it. I looked at Asa who was looking at me curiously. No one spoke up. She looked at Asa and smiled maliciously. "I think _you_ would like to know." She said. Angry tears started forming in my eyes. She looked at me and continued.

"Especially since they're all of you." She said, showing everyone in the room a drawing of me and Asa by the big oak tree that I drew this morning in English. Everyone looked from me, to Asa, and to my sketch pad. I couldn't take it. I stood up so fast that my chair fell and I ran out of the room to the main hall where I collapsed and burst into tears.

**Asa P.O.V.**

After Vanessa left, everyone was staring at me. I glared at Zelda and stood up. "Was that _really_ necessary?" I asked in an acidic tone. She sniffed. "What? You can't say she didn't have it coming." She sniffed, looking at her nails in disinterest, her other hand occupied with the sketchbopok.

"She's always keeping secrets that shouldn't be kept and thinks she's _so_ special because she 'feels connected' to the Red King and that it means she can do whatever she wants. Well, she can't and it's time for her to grow up and learn that this isn't her own little fairytale." she snapped jealously. Everyone was silent. I looked at Bone, who was giving Zelda a death-stare. I looked at Zelda and smirked. "You're just pissy because she can screw up your telekenesis." I said. She got pretty mad about that.

I stood up, walked over to Zelda and wrenched Vanessa's sketch book out of her hands. I looked down at the sketch and melted on the inside. She had drawn us from this morning. I snapped it shut and looked at Manfred. He seemed to know what I was thinking. He nodded and turned to Zelda.

"That was completely inappropriate. By embarrassing her, you have just embarrassed my entire family, revealing her intimate secrets." He said sternly. Zelda gaped at him in disbelief before she gritted her teeth and sat down, staring at the table. Suddenly, she got hit in the face with a paper ball. Her head snapped up and she looked ticked. I looked to the thrower and saw Charlie Bone staring at her with a smug look on his face. She looked at Manfred but he didn't do anything. Then I walked out of the room. I had just walked into the main hall when I saw someone hunched over on the ground crying.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

After a few minutes, I felt someone's presence behind me. I stood and turned around slowly to see Asa holding my sketch pad, looking at me with concern. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he came closer. I wiped away my tears and wiped my tear soaked palms on my shirt and nodded. He rolled his eyes. "You don't look okay." He said. I shrugged. I couldn't find the will to speak. He flipped through my sketch pad before handing it back to me. "You're pretty good." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled a little. "Thanks." I muttered.

There was a silence.

I sighed and sat back down on the cold hard floor. He came and sat next to me, smiling. "Your brother threw a paper ball that hit her in the face." he laughed. I giggled. He looked at me. "Manfred kind of told her off too." He said. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled. "He said that she had embarrassed the entire Bloor family for revealing your 'intimate secrets'." He said, putting air quotes around intimate secrets. I sighed contently. _So he does care._

Silence.

"So, why exactly did you run?" he asked me quietly. I frowned. "Isn't it obvious?" I muttered. He looked at me. "Just because I just happen to be your favorite subject? Not really, we're best friends, it's only to be expected." he asked skeptically. I shook my head. "Not just that but…" I trailed off.

More silence.

"Because you like me?" he said quietly. I looked at him to see that he was looking at me. I nodded and looked back at my feet, embarrassed. Now he knows almost every last secret I have…

**Asa P.O.V.**

I froze. _She likes me! _She_ of all people likes _me_!_ My heart practically burst with joy. _Does that mean that it's safe to tell her how I feel?_ I wish she wouldn't look at the ground, hiding her beautiful green eyes. "Really?" I breathed. She nodded slowly. My breath caught. Without thinking, I put my forefinger under her chin and raised her face so I could look at her. She gazed into my unnatural yellow eyes as I gazed into her gorgeous green ones. Her flawless face had turned slightly pink. I let my hand drop from her face. She didn't move. I rested my forehead on hers and laughed softly.

"What?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her. "That's good because I like you too." I whispered. Her mouth dropped. "Really?" she whispered. I smiled. She closed her mouth and returned the smile.

We sat like that in silence for a few minutes. Then she closed her eyes and sighed happily. I smiled and whispered, "Don't move." She froze. I closed my eyes and kissed her gently on the lips, feeling her stud brush right below my lower lip teasingly. She froze in surprise and nervously kissed me back. I pulled her comfortingly against my chest and deepened the kiss, relishing the feeling I got when her tongue brushed against mine as we explored each other's mouths.

Then Vanessa's watch started beeping. Reluctantly, she pulled away and looked at her watch. She looked at me. "Its 7:30, we should probably get back to the King's room." She said quietly. I nodded and stood up. I lent her my hand and pulled her to her feet before picking up her sketch pad and handing it back to her. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Asa." Then she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and rested my cheek against her soft, curly, apple smelling, chestnut brown hair. I laughed and she looked up at me. "What?" she demanded. I smiled and broke apart from her. "You smell like apples, did you know that?" he said. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, tugging on my sleeve. "If we don't get back to the King's room, Manfred will freak out." I smiled and followed her down to the King's room.

When we entered, everyone looked at us. Vanessa glared at Zelda as she took her seat next to me. Her brother gave her a worried look but she gave him a reassuring smile to put him at ease. I looked at Manfred who had a questioning look on his face. I shrugged and went back to my homework. Shortly after, Vanessa started sketching with her left hand and holding my hand under the table with her right. I smiled and we went on with the last 20 minutes of homework.

As soon as Manfred dismissed us, Zelda shot out of the room. I sighed and stood up. I felt eyes on me and looked up to find Tancred Torroson, Lysander Sage, Billy Raven, and Charlie Bone looking at me. I felt unease by this. I knew they were acquaintances of Vanessa and they'd probably destroy me if I made a wrong move. Tancred and Lysander worried me the most. They were meddlesome and had strong endowments. Tancred could control the weather and Lysander could summon spirits. Billy doesn't scare me. He's a scrawny, albino 8 year old who talks to animals. I wasn't sure about Charlie. Manfred had said he could hear photos.

Vanessa yawned and stood up, putting her sketching things in her bag and picking up her books. I quickly followed her out the door, unnerved by the boy's stares. She giggled. "What?" I asked. She laughed out loud. "Are you scared of the little boys?" she teased. She had turned around and started walking backwards so she could talk to me. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to run into a wall." I said. She snorted. "Yeah right." She said. I laughed. "Give me your books." I demanded. She frowned. "Just because I'm a girl!" she cried. Tancred and Lysander walked up then.

"Is Asa bothering you, V?" Tancred asked. I glared. She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm fine." She said. Lysander raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked, giving me the stink eye. My eyes narrowed. Vanessa put her books on top of mine and turned to them, putting her hands on her hips. _Aww, she's so cute when she gets defiant. _I thought. "Yes, I am sure. I am quite able to handle myself thank you very much." She retorted. They laughed and walked away, throwing a wave over their shoulders. She turned to take her books back but I held them high above her head grinning. "No chance." She frowned. "Fine." She sniffed. I laughed and followed the stomping girl to her room.

We walked in to find Manfred already sitting on her bed. Vanessa froze. "Um, why are you in my room?" she asked. He shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you two." I closed her door with my foot and placed our books on her desk. "Okay, well we're here." I said. He smiled and looked at Vanessa. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked. She put her hands over her mouth and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I felt a sudden click in my head as she made a connection.

_What do I say? I can't lie to him, he's my cousin and even if I did lie, he'd probably force it out of me with hypnotism!_ She cried in my head. I shrugged.

_Just tell him, he'll probably be happy that it's not Tancred you like._ I thought. She nodded and looked at Manfred. "Well…" she said. He looked at her. "Well what?" he asked. She seemed to fumble for words. I sighed and came to her rescue. "I kissed her." I said simply. She froze as we watched the emotions dance across Manfred's face. First he looked surprised, then confused, then kind of upset, and then he started laughing.

Now I was confused. He grinned at me. What a rare sight. "Nice." He said. Then he stretched and left the room. Vanessa looked at me. "What just happened?" she asked. I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I said. She smiled. "Well, can I just, oh I don't know, hang out with you until Matron kicks me out?" she asked. I smiled. "Yeah, come on." I picked up my books and left with Vanessa close behind.


	6. Family Reunion

_**Well, I hope this chapter was anticipated! Slight spoiler, you get an insight on Vanessa so I hope you like it! R&R! And if you're going to be like, real critical, feel welcome just please put it in nice wording so I'll feel betterXD ok, here ya go!**_

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

Saturday went by quickly. I didn't see much of Charlie or Olivia, but I didn't mind. I had been walking around the garden with Asa all day. I was sad when Charlie and Olivia ran into the garden telling me it was time to go. I sighed. Charlie's eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw my hand in Asa's. Olivia's mouth dropped. "How long has this been going on?" she asked as she and Charlie followed me and Asa into the main hall. I smiled. "Yesterday." Asa said.

When we got to the staircase leading to the west wing, I looked at Charlie and Olivia apologetically. "Sorry, you guys can't come up here." I said. Charlie frowned. "And he can?" he asked, pointing at Asa. Asa smirked. "Yeah, I can. I just happen to be a friend of the Bloors." He said. Then he frowned. "Now beat it." he ordered.

Olivia stuck her tongue out and left with Charlie behind her. I looked at Asa and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. I laughed and lead him up the staircase, down the muggy hallway, and into my room where I began to pack. I started to worry then. "What if she doesn't like me?" I cried as I started throwing stuff in my duffle bag. Asa lay on my bed and sighed. "She'll like you; she's your mother for God's sake." He muttered. I frowned and threw a pair of socks at his face. He wiped them off and laughed.

I had just finished packing when Manfred came in with something wrapped in brown paper. "Give this to Grizelda." He ordered. I nodded and put it in my duffle bag, on top of my sketch pad. He smiled warily at me. "Have a good weekend." And with that he left. Then I heard my Uncle Bloor calling me from down the hall. Asa picked up my duffle bag and left the room. I smiled and followed him.

We descended the steps and went through the main hall towards the gates. I stopped dead in my tracks. Next to Charlie was a woman a few inches taller than him with thick, chestnut brown hair that went a little below her shoulders. She had green eyes, just like mine, and was right in between being tan and pale. Asa gasped. "She's a spitting image of you Vanessa." He whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked forward some.

"Mom?" I whispered. She gasped. "Vanessa? Is that really you?" she cried. I nodded, tears of joy running down my cheeks. "It is!" I cried. We ran towards each other and embraced. I was crying in her arms and her in mine. I stepped back, sniffing. "I can't believe you're alive." My mother said. I nodded. "My Uncle has taken good care of me." I said, looking at my Uncle Bloor. He smiled and looked at my mother. "I am sorry Mrs. Bone but you're going to need to leave now, my family and I have business to attend to." He said, looking at Asa. Asa nodded and set my bag down gently on the ground.

He hesitated then strode to my side and extended his hand to my mother. "Hello, Mrs. Bone. I'm Asa Pike, Vanessa's boyfriend." He looked at me, his face a little worried. "Right?" he said. I grinned and nodded. Charlie's mouth dropped and my mother smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Asa, are you endowed like Charlie?" she asked. He hesitated and then nodded. I smiled. "I'm endowed too, mom." I said. She smiled. "Tell me about it in the car dear, we must be going now." She said.

I turned to Asa and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered. I nodded. "I'll miss you too." He put a finger beneath my chin and tilted my face up and gave me a chaste kiss. I kissed him back happily. Then he broke our kiss and smiled. "See you Monday." He said. I smiled. "Yea, see ya then." I replied. He handed me my duffle bag and escorted me to the taxi waiting for us out front and then we left.

When I arrived home I smiled. I have a family, a home. I walked inside and was immediately fussed over by my mother's mother, Maisie. An old woman came down the staircase, yelling. "What on earth is going on in here?" she screeched. I looked at her and frowned. She seemed familiar… "Are you Matron's sister?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Yes I am. And who are you?" she snapped. I smiled. "My name is Vanessa Bloor, I mean Bone." I corrected myself. She smiled. "Ah, Manfred's young cousin. What a pretty girl you are." She said, staring slightly distastefully at my lip piercing. I smiled. Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised "Thank you." She looked me over. "I am your grandma Bone." She said. I quickly made a mental connection with her. The unendowed were easy.

_You wouldn't happen to be Grizelda would you?_ I thought. She smiled at me. "Oh lovely. You are endowed! A mind reader?" she inquired. I shook my head. "Not exactly." I said. She looked interested. "Not exactly? What do you do then?" she pressed. I smiled to myself. Even when I wasn't at Bloors, Ezekiel was still watching me.

"Well, as you know, I can make mental connections with others. I can also control shadows." I told her. I knew that Ezekiel had already told this to her, but something flashed in her eyes when I told her about the shadows. She looked slightly annoyed. "Well, I've been told by my sister that you have a special connection with the Red King." She said. Maisie, Charlie, and my mother seemed to be growing fidgety.

"Yes, I do, is there something you're trying to ask? Don't be nervous, go ahead." I said. She looked agitated now. "Well, do you have any other endowments? Do you think you could possibly get more through this connection?" _Ah, so that's what the old man wants. _I smiled at her.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to say about that. And tell Ezekiel to quit bugging me about it or I'll do something so horrible, that not even his faulty magic can help him." I said with a wide smile on my face. Her face drained of color and she grimaced, turned, and walked up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie and Maisie broke into laughter. I laughed along with them. Then Maisie rushed Charlie and me into the kitchen and fixed us a big meal. My mouth watered as the sweet aroma filled my nose. Charlie laughed at me. I frowned. "What?" I asked. He grinned. "You act as though this is your first home meal." He said as Maisie set two plates of mash potatoes with gravy, a delicious looking steak, and broccoli smothered in cheese. I looked at Charlie. "Not like this." I said. Then we both dug in and stuffed our faces.

We had just finished eating when the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and quickly ran to the door. "Charlie!" a boy's voice cried. I heard a dog barking. Charlie laughed. "Hey Benjamin, hi Runner." He said merrily. Charlie let him in, closed the door, and began to have a whispered conversation with the boy. The boy gasped and ran into the kitchen where I was helping Maisie with the dishes. I turned around to see a small boy with straw colored hair gaping at me. Then his dog came in and started sniffing me.

I laughed and petted him and he started wagging his tail. "What's your name?" I asked the dog. "Runner Bean." the boy said automatically. I looked at him and smiled. "You must be Benjamin." I said. He nodded. "I'm Vanessa." I told him. He nodded again. I laughed. "You have a quirky friend Charlie." I said. Benjamin stopped gaping and laughed. "I live right across the street at number 9." He told me. I smiled. "Cool."

My mother came down then, dressed in a grocer's uniform. I frowned. "You're a grocer?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "I don't mind though, we get a lot of fruits and vegetables from there, quite delicious." She commented. I smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot, where am I staying?" I asked her sheepishly. She frowned. "I really don't know." She murmured.

She looked a little embarrassed. I suddenly felt a brief surge of power. I looked to the source. It came from a closed door upstairs. I pointed at it. "May I stay in there?" I asked her. She sighed. "I don't know…you'd have to ask your Uncle Paton if it's okay with him, but right now I have to go." She gave me and Charlie quick kisses on our cheeks and left.

I picked up my duffle bag and threw it on Charlie's shadow. Suddenly, Runner Bean started growling. I ignored him. "Can you pop that into my Uncle Paton's room? The one where that surge came from?" I asked. Charlie looked confused but then my bag sank into the shadow and landed inside my Uncle's room with a thud. There was a sudden cry of surprise and then the door flew open.

A tall man with black hair and dark eyes appeared on the landing with my neon green and black polka-dotted duffle bag. "How the hell did this get into my room and whose is it?" he snarled. I smiled up at him. "I had my friends pop it in." I said. His mouth dropped when he looked at me and a light exploded. I grinned. "Oh you must be endowed!" I cried happily. He shook his head slowly. "Vanessa? Is that you?" he asked. I nodded.

He ran down the stairs and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and then a light bulb exploded. I snapped my fingers and shadows covered all the lights. Uncle Paton let me go and gazed at the lights before he looked down at me. "How did you do that?" he demanded. I smiled. "It's my endowment." He frowned. "No it's not. How did you do that?" my smile fell. I took my bag and walked into his room, taking my shadows with me, Paton trailing behind me. Charlie tried to go in but Paton shook his head. "Your sister and I need to talk privately." He said. Charlie frowned and walked away with Benjamin and Runner Bean.

Paton's room was messy. Not with clothes or shoes or anything, but with books and papers and spilled ink. His room smelled of old books. I inhaled deeply and sighed, I suddenly felt homesick for Bloor's Academy. Paton went to his bed and neatly stacked the papers to the side so that I'd have a place to sit. I sat my bag down on the floor and sat on the bed while Paton sat on his chair at his desk which was littered with pens, papers, and books. He stared at me long and hard.

"What is your endowment?" he asked me. I hesitated and began. "Well, I can make mental connections with others minds and control shadows." I paused. "Go on." He said. I nodded. "Well, I was born just like my father, Lyell." I said, using my father's name. It made me feel better to speak it. Paton looked confused. I laughed softly. "I know it sounds crazy but I was." I said. He frowned. "Go on." He repeated. I nodded.

"Well, I have always had a strong connection to the Red King." I said. "I used to play with the Flames in the ruins shortly after my father died." I said. He nodded. "Because the Bloor's kidnapped you." He said. I shook my head. "No, they took me in. Manfred didn't really have anyone and they had figured out about my connection with the King and figured that I'd be of some use." I said.

Silence.

"They were right." I whispered. Paton's eyes narrowed. "So you're with my sister, Grizelda." I shook my head. "No, she only does things for Ezekiel Bloor; no one knows what my endowment is. Only me, the Flames, the Red King, and…" I trailed off. "And who?" he pressed. I looked him in the eyes. "Count Harken the Enchanter." I whispered. The candles in Paton's room flickered and the shadows twitched. Paton's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "But he's been dead for over 500 years!" he exclaimed softly. I smiled.

"That's where my connection comes in." I told him. I held up a finger and quietly opened the door. I turned to my uncle. "Where's Grizelda's room?" I whispered. "The door on the left." he replied. I opened her door and found her snoring on her bed. I shut the door carefully and went back into Paton's room, closing the door behind me.

I sat back down and told him the rest of my story. "Well, one day I was playing on the tomb in the center of the ruins when a spirit came to me, the Red King. He told me to take his hand and that he'd show me things, as long as I promised not to tell anyone I didn't trust with my life." I paused.

"I agreed and took his hand. He took me back in time with the Flames, Aries, Sagittarius, and Leo. I was then in the Red King's castle. He showed me all the rooms and a secret room. I've looked for it in my time, but it wasn't as…lively." I said with a smile. Paton laughed softly. "Well, it was sunset and the Red King took me out of his secret room and left me with a servant to clean me up. By the time he came to get me, I looked like a princess. He took me by the hand and took me down to the dining hall where I met his children." I said. Paton's mouth dropped.

"I sat by my ancestor Amoret and the eldest son, Borlath. He was quite mean to me. Every time I would try to eat my dessert, he'd scorch it." I said with a frown. Paton rolled his eyes. "I spoke to them all except his tenth child, for Queen Bernice was still carrying them in her womb." He nodded.

"Well, I stayed that night and for most of the next day, playing with my new best friends, Amoret and Borlath. Then the Red King took me away to his secret room and told me to go to sleep. I did and when I woke up, he was there smiling at me. He told me that he had deemed me worthy of endowment and had great, amazing things planned for me, I felt loved." I said, looking at my hands. I looked back up at Paton.

"Well, what was your endowment?" he asked me. I smiled. "I was the first, the one and only absorber." I said. He frowned. "Elaborate please." I nodded. "Well, since I didn't have an endowment and it seemed that everyone around me did, he gave me the ability to absorb their endowment without actually taking it from them." I explained. He was silent.

"So how does the Enchanter come into this?" he asked me. I nodded. "The Red King took me home a while later. Ezekiel demanded that I tell him where I had been, but I refused, I had made a promise to the King. All I told Ezekiel was that when I came back, I first went into the ruins and swore to the King I wouldn't tell. Ezekiel became angry and locked me in the King's room in the Academy and in the room, there's a portrait of the Red King hanging on a wall. I looked at it and asked him what to do. Then, I felt a surge of power and I was frightened, it wasn't like the glorious magic of the King I felt, but horrible dark magic." I said. Paton urged me to go on.

"Well, in the portrait, was a shadow I had never noticed before. I felt like it was pulling me towards it. I placed my hands on the shadow and felt like I was being sucked in, but all of a sudden, there was a hissing and I was thrown across the room by an unseen force. Dr. Bloor heard my screaming and ran into the room and saw me lying on the ground opposite the painting. He picked me up and hurriedly brought me to Ezekiel. It was scary. The moment he set me down in Ezekiel's dark room, the shadows came alive. Ezekiel was pleased with me so he kept me there and that brings us up to today I guess." I said.

Paton looked thoughtful. "So you figured out that it was the Enchanter's shadow all on your own?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ezekiel had said, "Oh joy! Maybe she'll be just like her great ancestor, Count Harken the Enchanter." I said. He frowned. "Well, how did you get the mental connection?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Manfred was practicing his hypnotism on me when suddenly I could hear him talking to himself in his mind." I said. Paton laughed. I frowned. "I still don't know how I do it though…" I murmured to myself.

Paton shrugged. "You'll figure I out sometime." He said. I smiled. He grinned at me. "Are those the only endowments you've absorbed?" he asked me. I grinned. "Nope." I replied. He laughed and I laughed too. "What else can you do?" he asked. I laughed a fake evil laugh. "I'm a magician! I absorbed it from Ezekiel!" I whispered.

He roared in laughter and I joined in until Grizelda started pounding Paton's door. "What's that racket Paton?" she shrieked. "Just a joke Grizelda." He said. She stopped pounding and walked into her room, slamming the door. I frowned. "She likes to slam things, doesn't she?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He stood up, stretched and pulled on a long overcoat. "I'm going for a walk, would you like to tag along my young niece?" he asked. I grinned. "Sure." I replied, jumping off his bed. Using my stolen magic, I opened my bag and retrieved my leather jacket. Then I pulled it on and opened the door.

As soon as I got to the corner of Filbert Street, I heard a wolf howling at the moon and smiled. When Paton asked me about it, I just shook my head, still smiling.


	7. To Dance with Death

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

Paton and I had finished up our walk after we caught Charlie following us. Silly Charlie. When we got home, I became sad. I'd have to go back to Bloor's after tomorrow. I mean, I was excited to be able to tell Asa, Billy, and Manfred about my family but…I liked it here. I went back up to Paton's room and was looking through my bag when I found something wrapped in brown paper. The package I was supposed to give to Grizelda. I walked out of the room with it and knocked on her door. No answer. I opened it to find her asleep on the bed. I sighed, set it down on her dresser, and left.

When I went back to my uncle's room, I looked at his papers. They seemed to be a history of the Red King and his ten children. It was mostly about Amoret. I laughed softly to myself. "Oh Amoret." I said to myself. I put the papers back down on his desk and slipped into my pjs. I walked downstairs and found Charlie and Uncle Paton talking quietly at the table. Then I noticed a line of rats along the wall. I frowned.

"When did that happen?" I asked. Charlie jumped and looked at me. Relief washed over him when he recognized me. "When you and Uncle Paton were upstairs talking. This strange man came in with these three cats that he called the Flames. I saw them in a photograph…" he trailed off, looking at Uncle Paton. I groaned.

"The flames were here and you didn't tell me?" I whined. Charlie looked confused. "You know them?" I nodded. "They're excellent playmates." I informed him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Uncle Paton.

"What do I do?" he asked. I paused and sat at the table with them. "Do about what." Charlie hesitated and then spilled the beans about a case called Tolly Twelve bells and a lost baby. I froze. He frowned. "What?" he asked. I shook my head. _How the heck did he find out about Dr. Tolly and his daughter Emma? How much does he know? Should I tell Manfred? Should I tell Uncle Bloor?_ All these questions were whirling around in my head. Charlie frowned. "What?" he repeated. I laughed shakily.

"Nothing Charlie." I tried to get up but Paton pulled me back into the chair. "Spill it." he demanded. I hesitated and sighed. "I can't believe you found Tolly Twelve Bells. The Bloors have been looking for it for years." I said quietly. Paton's eyes narrowed. "You're right. There is a lost baby and she is at Bloor's." I said. They waited. I threw my hands in the air. "That's all I'm saying." I said.

Paton glared at me. Charlie was fuming. "You're not going to help us find out who she is? Or save her? Or anything?" he exclaimed. I shushed him. "Shut up! Grizelda will hear you and then she'll tell Ezekiel and then I'll end up just like the lost girl." I whispered furiously. He looked confused but lowered his voice. "Well, are you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I know who she is. I know how to save her, but I have to keep the balance, but you do know her." I said quietly. He looked confused. "You'll understand later on." I said gravely, remembering the hardships of the others.

Uncle Paton nodded. Then the phone started to ring. My Uncle went to answer it as Charlie and I made small talk. Paton came back and he didn't look happy. "Vanessa, Manfred Bloor just called, he and Ezekiel will be here soon to pick you up." he said. I frowned. "Why?" I demanded. He shrugged. "Something about a wolf." He said. I froze. _Asa._ I jumped up and darted to Paton's room and retrieved my bag, then I raced down stairs and sat at the table. I sifted through my bag until I found my sketch pad and my pencil, then I threw my bag down and furiously began to sketch a wolf. Charlie stared at me.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" he asked. I hushed him and placed my hands on the wolf. I closed my eyes. "My dear father, my King, please give me your vision in my time of need." I whispered. I could feel Charlie and Paton's eyes on me. Then I opened my eyes and looked at the picture. Charlie and Paton gasped. The wolf had changed.

He was lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. There was a dead body next to it and the wolf was bleeding. There was someone next to the wolf, soothing him with howls and grunts. _Billy Raven._ Tears filled my eyes. The scene stopped moving and Paton put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I started shaking. "Asa is dying." I whispered. He frowned. "Asa?" he asked.

"It's her stupid boyfriend." Charlie muttered. I sighed and suddenly the doorbell rang. Paton answered it and Manfred strode into the house and into the kitchen. He looked from me, to Charlie, and then at the sketch pad.

I started bawling. Manfred started to come and give me a hug but Charlie beat him to it. "Shh, Vanessa, sh." He said soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay." He said. I nodded and pulled away, wiping my eyes. He smiled a little. "Now smile." He said. I tried and started laughing a little in spite of myself. Manfred picked up my bag and motioned for me to come. I picked up my sketch pad and my pencil and walked over to him. He held my free hand and led me out the kitchen.

I stopped and gave my Uncle a hug. He hugged me back. "You'll always be welcomed." He whispered. I nodded and left. As soon as we were in the car, Ezekiel slapped me. I looked at him, stunned. Manfred seemed surprised too. Ezekiel glared at me. "I won't have you speak of me in that ill manner that you have used with your grandmother." He demanded. I nodded. "Yes sir." I whispered. I was silent the whole trip until we started to pull in front of the school. I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Where is he?" I asked Manfred. He sighed. "He's by the oak tree with Billy Raven." He answered. I nodded and stepped out of the car. Manfred grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. "You can't go dressed like that!" I then realized that my shorts were a little short and that my shirt was pretty low. I groaned. "Like he'll be able to tell! I have to go now." He sighed and let go of my wrist.

He opened my bag and threw me huge grey, Metallica sweat shirt that he had given me for my fifteenth birthday. I pulled it on and ran to the garden as fast as I could, each howl of pain making me go faster. I finally reached it and collapsed by Asa's side. I caught my breath and saw that the body was gone. "They got rid of it." Billy whispered. I nodded and looked at him.

"Thank you for staying with him." I whispered. He nodded, got up, and left. I made an orb of light bright enough for Asa to change back into himself. His abs were drenched in a deep red. Tears filled my eyes as I took off my sweat shirt and covered his man business. He coughed up blood and looked at me. "Vanessa?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "I'm right here, it's okay." He smiled and coughed more. He shakily lifted his hand and put it on my cheek. I held it there. "Don't cry over me, Vanessa. I'm not worth it." he whispered. I cried harder. "What happened, Asa?" I cried.

He looked at me. "I went into your room and heard a noise beneath your window. I looked and saw a strange man walking around beneath, talking to himself." He wheezed. He started coughing again. My heart was breaking. "It was night so I went outside and listened to him as a wolf. He was talking about taking you away, I think he was going to hurt you." he coughed again. "So I killed him." he whispered. I froze. "Y-you killed him?" I whispered. Then I noticed a shiny object a little ways off. It was a knife. He looked at me.

"I'd understand if you hated me for being this monster, but please stay with me, just for tonight." He begged. I ran my hand through his messy red hair. "I could never hate you Asa, and you're not a monster." I said. He smiled. "Whatever pleases you." He whispered. He started a violent coughing fit then. I fought the urge to cry. "Stop talking, it's only making it worse." I said gently. He nodded. I looked up at the sky. "Please help me." I whispered. I felt a warm breeze.

_Heal him, my child._ A majestic voice said. I looked down at my hands to see them faintly glowing. I looked at Asa. "This might hurt a little." I whispered. He merely rolled his eyes. I placed my hands on his abs and thought of healing. My hands glowed brighter and Asa moaned. When my hands stopped glowing, I looked at his abs to see a shiny pink scar. Asa opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"I owe you my life." He whispered. He slowly sat up, careful to keep his business covered. I leaned over his crossed legs and hugged him. He hugged me back. I let go and he stretched out his legs and leaned against the tree. I nuzzled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank-you." He whispered. I smiled. "You're welcome." I replied.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped my legs around his torso. At first I was confused but then he pulled me closer and gently kissed me. I kissed him back. He had one hand fisted in my curls, the other on the small of my back, pressing our bodies flush together. I wrapped my arms around his neck one of my hands playing with the shaggy red hair at the nape of his neck. I felt him sigh contently against my lips and smiled. We did this for awhile until I broke apart and yawned with a sheepish grin on my face. He laughed and let me crawl off his lap. I lie down on the grass and put my head in his lap and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

When Vanessa left, I was fuming. Who cares if Asa is dying? He's a jerk and he's on the bad side. I paused. Bad side? Why am I thinking of it that way? Vanessa's words came back to me. _I have to keep the balance…you'll understand later on._ She had said. I knew what she meant now. I sighed. Uncle Paton came over to me.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" he asked warily. I frowned. "Why does she have to go? She was supposed to come and be here with us this weekend so we could all get to know her and we'd almost be a real family again." I said angrily. He sighed. "I know, Charlie. I'm not too happy about it either but her friend needed her help." He said. I frowned.

"He doesn't deserve her help, much less her. He's a jerk to everyone except her. He hates my guts! I swear the only reason why he won't beat me up is because I'm Vanessa's brother." I ranted. I looked at my uncle. "There's rumors that he's killed some kids in the ruins, kids who got in the Bloor's way." I whispered. Uncle Paton rolled his eyes. "I doubt that Charlie." I frowned. If only he'd been there when Gabriel Silk had told me about that ratty cape.

"Still, there's something…off about him. He has creepy yellow eyes and has been stalking me and Benjamin all weekend and it's so stupid because we can tell it's him!" I said. Uncle Paton frowned. "Do you think they know about the case?" he whispered. I froze. "They probably do." I whispered back. He nodded. "Do you have it hidden?" he asked. I nodded. "It's in Benjamin's basement." I whispered back. He nodded. "That should do for now." He said. Then Grandma Bone came downstairs and started yelling so I went up to bed while she and my uncle went back and forth.


	8. Tragic knight

**FYI! In this disclaimer, there is a slight spoiler…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters from this story except Vanessa Anne and James Zachary Knight, everyone else belongs to Jenny Nimmo, enjoy!**

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

I woke up in the garden, still in Asa's lap. I slowly sat up, so not to wake him, and looked him over. He had smaller cuts and bruises on his face, chest, and legs in addition to the scar on his abdomen. Something started glinting in the sunlight. I looked over at it and realized it was the knife. I stood, walked over, and picked it up.

It was a very strange knife…a familiar one. The handle of the sword was made of two metal intertwining snakes, two different blades that merged into one about 2 centimeters up, creating a small triangle space. There was something engraved on the blade. It read, James Zachary Knight. I fell to my knees, gasping as my heart began racing out of fear. I froze as a realization came to me. "Where's the body?" I whispered to myself.

I heard a groan. I stood up and turned to Asa. He was looking at me. "You're still here?" he asked, shocked. I smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" I teased. He smiled. I walked over and helped him up. I could tell he was in a lot of pain as we walked towards the academy, but he didn't let it show. I led him to his dormitory so he could clothe himself and get cleaned up. He noticed the knife when we got there. He frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked me. I sighed as he leaned against the doorway. "In the garden." I said quietly. He frowned. "Let me see It." he said, reaching for it. I took a step away. His brows furrowed. I smiled weakly. "Sorry, finders keepers." I said lamely before running away.

I had taken a nap, putting the knife under my pillow, when I got to my room. I was awoken when Manfred pounded on my door and said it was time for dinner. "Please dress nice, it's a formal dinner." He said awkwardly. I nodded and went to my closet to look at dresses. I pulled on a navy blue, strapless sequin dress that went to my mid thigh and put on a pair of nude heels.

I carefully folded and put the blade in my bra and ran downstairs, careful not to bump into anything in my unbalanced, heel wearing state. When I walked into the family dining room, I frowned. Someone was sitting in Asa's spot…but it wasn't Asa, he wasn't in the room. I quietly shut the door behind me.

"You're late." My uncle chided. I paused then answered. "Sorry, I had been sleeping and tried to make myself somewhat presentable." I said, staring at the back of the strangers head. Manfred sighed. "Sit down, Vanessa, we're waiting for you." He said impatiently. The stranger's shoulders tensed when he heard my name. He stood up and slowly turned towards me. I froze as I looked into his familiar, startling blue eyes. He bowed slightly.

"Hello Vanessa. How wonderful it is to see you." He said, striding towards me. He took my hand and raised it to his lips. My heart was racing as I looked at this tan, blonde, tall, handsome teenager. "Likewise, James." I whispered. I took my hand from him and hurriedly sat by Manfred. "Where's Asa?" I hissed. He shrugged. "He's on his way." He said.

Just then, Asa walked in, wearing black slacks and a white button up. He froze when he saw James. James eyes turned black and merciless when he saw Asa. "But I…I k-killed you." Asa whispered. James growled. "Yes, sadly. But I'm back, now aren't I." Asa looked over at me. I waved him over. He slowly walked towards me, keeping an eye on James. Then Ezekiel started cackling in joy. I glared at him.

"How do you think this is funny?" I cried. He smirked. "Who needs balance when power is tipped to your advantage?" he cackled. My eyes widened as I looked from my uncle, to James, to Asa, and to Ezekiel. "You're kidding me, right?" he shook his head no. I started shaking with rage. The Red King entrusted me to maintain the balance. James laughed.

"What's the matter, Vanessa Anne? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed. "Shut up! Don't you dare talk to her!" Asa said angrily. James glared at him, his eyes still black. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do you filthy mutt." He said. There was silence. Then Cook came in with the food. She gave me a look of warning. I nodded. We ate in silence.

It wasn't until dessert came that James eyes turned blue and he started talking. "So how has life treated you so far Vanessa?" he asked pleasantly. I cleared my throat. "Well, I've just come to some dramatic events in my life quite recently, most of them very good, and you?" I said as Asa took my hand under the table. He shrugged. "Same as usual." He smiled at me. "I'm an assassin this go around." He said with a wink. I laughed and then covered my mouth and looked at Asa out of the corner of my eye. He rolled his eyes. He looked at James and straightened up.

"So who are you exactly?" he asked bravely. James tore his gaze from me and looked at him. "My name is James Zachary Knight and I come from Italy." He answered. He paused. "And you are?" he asked. Asa hesitated. "Asa Pike." He answered. James raised an eyebrow. "Any elaboration?" he asked. "I'm descended from the Red King." He offered. James nodded, looking at me.

He stared at me for awhile. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Vanessa, I have come to your humble housing to ask your hand in courtship." He said calmly, taking a sip of his tea. Manfred and my uncle slapped themselves in the face…Ezekiel had fallen asleep. I froze. Asa stood up so fast his chair fell over. "No." he said. My uncle sighed. "I'm sorry Asa, but it's not an option." He said. Asa looked at me, despair in his eyes, and then he turned, punched the wall, and left.

I stared at the table as tears formed in my eyes. I looked at James with hate in my eyes. "I already told you I wouldn't." I whispered. He frowned. "Are you crying over a peasant like him?" I glared through my tears. "He's not a peasant." I said. I stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand.

"No, I won't speak another word of this." I said. He nodded and opened the door for me. I paused. "You're my open book." He said. I frowned, took the knife, unfolded it, drove it into the table, and stalked out the room. As soon as I came into the main hall, the lights started flickering, the shadows running around in chaos. I've never been this angry.

I walked into the dormitory to find Asa punching holes in the wall. I knocked on the open door. He stopped and looked at me. Ours eyes met and he collapsed onto the bed next to him, heaving dry sobs. _I've never seen anyone cry like this… _I ran towards him and embraced him. He clung to me like a child would its mother.

He firmly took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Why." He whispered. I shook with sadness. "I told him no, all those years ago, but he won't listen! I'm sorry." I cried out. He held me and I held him. We embraced for a while until darkness fell on us. Asa pulled away from me. I clung to him. "No, I don't want to go. Please let me stay…" I whispered. He nodded.

He picked me up and set me on his bed and then pushed the bed next to it closer so that it was like one big bed. He laid down on it and I did the same, nuzzling up to him, where I eventually fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Is it true?

**Charlie P.O.V.**

I got off the bus and lingered for a second, staring at Bloor's. "This place isn't a school, it's a freaking prison." I muttered to Fidelio, thinking about who Emma Tolly is, Vanessa's words echoing in my head. "I know right." A girl with indigo hair said as she came bouncing towards us. "Blue's a good color on you, Liv." Fidelio said. Olivia smiled and laughed. "Thanks, even though it's indigo." She replied as we walked through the gates. "Same difference." Fidelio said.

My mind was occupied with Emma Tolly when I suddenly ran into a tall, tan, blonde guy wearing a blue cape. "Watch where you're going runt." He snarled. I noticed he had black eyes. I frowned. "I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. He ground his teeth. He was about to tell me off when a small, petite, brunette girl with a lip stud danced in between us, shoving the guy.

"Lay off, James." Vanessa said cheekily. James eyes turned blue when he saw her. He smiled. I frowned. I didn't like it. "I was just looking for you, I trust you slept well?" he asked her pleasantly. She looked ticked. She stomped on his foot, turned, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my coatroom where Fidelio was waiting for me.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked Vanessa. I looked at her. Her face was livid. Suddenly, the lights started flickering and her shadow started twitching. "I don't want to talk about it." she said. He nodded. She turned her gaze to me.

"Charlie, you need to stay away from him, whenever possible, okay?" she demanded. I nodded. "Yeah, okay. But Vanessa, what happened? What did he do?" I asked her, concerned. Suddenly a heat wave just came out of nowhere…in an air conditioned room. Her green eyes turned a deep, rich, blood red color. "He almost killed Asa and…" she trailed off.

Her head snapped out towards the door. She looked back at me, her eyes green again, she looked calm. Then, Asa came in through the door, limping slightly. He frowned. "Bone, Gunn, what are you still doing in here? Get your butts to assembly." He said. I frowned. Fidelio quickly walked out the room. I looked at Vanessa. She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug.

"Better go or Mr. Paltry will give you a hard time, oh, and tell Mr. Pilgrim I'll be in the tower around 5." She added. I nodded and walked to assembly where I stood in line by a terrified Billy Raven. I frowned.

"Billy, what's up?" I asked quietly. He looked over to his right. I followed his gaze. It was that guy James. I looked back at Billy. "What'd he do?" I asked. Billy looked at me. "Asa killed him Saturday night but then…he came back to life and…" he hesitated.

_What's he holding back? It can't be worse than him coming back to the dead…can it?_ He leaned over and whispered something in my ear. My heart dropped to my stomach. I looked over at him and found him glaring at me. I quickly looked to the front where our teachers were speaking.

When assembly was over and we were free to go to our first class, I found Fidelio and told him what Billy Raven told me about the James guy…leaving out the courtship of my sister. His eyes practically popped out of his head. "You're kidding me." He whispered. I shook my head.

"It's not polite to speak ill of people, Charlie Bone." A voice said. I whirled around to find James standing behind us, watching us like a hawk. I looked at Fidelio. "We should be getting to class, later." I said. My class was right across the hall so I quickly walked in and to my seat where I was somewhat in solitude.

No one sat next to me on either side, but they did in front of me and behind me. Then James walked in. I sank in my chair as I realized that the only seats free were next to me. He saw that and smirked. He strode over and took his seat next to mine.

"So we meet again Charlie Bone." He said. I frowned. "Yeah, I guess we have." I replied. He laughed softly as the teacher told us what we would be doing. I looked at him. "What?" I hissed. For once in my life, I wanted to listen to my teacher, it was better than listening to him. He smirked.

"Do you believe the rumors Charlie Bone?" I frowned. "What rumors?" I asked. He looked slightly irritated. "That I died on Saturday, that I'm an assassin…that I came back to life?" he asked quietly. I thought about it for a moment, remembering the drawing that Vanessa had cried over. I shrugged. "I guess." I said indifferently. He turned his head slightly to stare at me.

"Are you scared?" he taunted. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not." I lied. If there's anything I've learned here, it's to never admit fear. He laughed darkly. "You will be." He said. And with that, he left me alone.

**Tancred P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hall, going to the cafeteria when I started feeling…weird. I looked at the ground and saw my shadow twitching. I looked up and saw Vanessa striding down the hall, Asa at her side, while this tall blonde guy was following her, talking to her. He just seemed to be ticking her off. Then she suddenly stopped. She spun around and glared at him. She began shaking and the lights started flickering, shadows were moving, the temperature shot up and, call me crazy, but I think she started to shape shift. _This is out of hand._

I strode down the hall purposefully, creating a mighty wind. Their heads snapped in my direction. I looked at Vanessa. She had razor sharp fangs and her eyes were blood red. I looked at the guy. He was tall, had blonde shaggy hair, black eyes, and he seemed like a royal brat.

I looked at Vanessa. "You okay Vanessa?" I asked as I closed the short distance between us. Asa seemed angry about that…so did the guy. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm far from it, because of him." she cried, jabbing her finger in the guy's direction. He frowned. His eyes were now a startling blue.

"Vanessa, calm down, can't we talk about this peaceably?" he asked her in a persuasive tone. She shook her head. "No. Stay away from me, stay away from Asa, and stay away from my brother." She said with authority. Her eyes turned green again and she took Asa's hand. She looked at me. "Thanks, Tanc." She said. I smiled and followed her in to the cafeteria, going to the art table.

I looked at the music table and saw Vanessa standing behind Charlie…Charlie with a wrist wrapped in gauze. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and whispered to him. He nodded and he and Fidelio stood up and went to go sit with her, Asa, and Olivia. For once, Asa smiled at Charlie and patted him on the head like a friend would.

"Hey, Tanc! Are you even listening?" Lysander said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him. "Sorry, what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Dude, that new guy is giving you the death stare." He said. I looked over and saw that guy glaring at me. Then his head snapped over to the head table. He stood up and went to sit by Dr. Bloor where they started talking. I frowned and looked back to Lysander.

"I don't like this guy, he was harassing Vanessa and I think he jacked up Charlie's wrist." I said quietly. "He did." A small voice said. I looked and saw Emilia Moon looking at us from across the table. I was taken aback. She never talked to anyone…except Olivia, but I think it has something to do with Charlie. She had long, pale hair and beautiful grey eyes…distant eyes.

"Uh, what?" I asked. "The new guy, James. He did do that to Charlie Bone." She said quietly. Lysander frowned. "How do you know?" he asked. She seemed slightly intimidated. "Olivia Vertigo told me, it happened at the end of first period." She said. I looked at Lysander and then back to her. I leaned forward. "What happened exactly?" I asked her. She and Lysander leaned in and she began to tell us.

"Well, Vanessa had come by around the end of first period to talk to Charlie's teacher for a favor that her teacher needed. Then she saw that Charlie and James were next to each other and she got mad and asked the teacher to move him. James had gotten up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her aside to talk to her and she refused and tried to pull away from him, the fight was relatively quiet but you could tell Vanessa wanted to kill him by the look in her eyes. Then he whispered something and she started crying." She paused as the food came by.

"And?" Lysander pressed when we had passed the food along. Emilia took a sip of water and leaned back in to finish up. "Well, Charlie being her brother and all, got mad and walked towards them and told him to let go of her and he didn't. So Charlie started cussing him out and tried to pull Vanessa away from him, but James is stronger than him. He suddenly pushed Vanessa aside and grabbed Charlie's wrist and twisted it so hard it broke." She said. My mouth dropped. "What'd Vanessa do?" I asked. Emilia shrugged.

"That's the scary part, no one knows. But when James did that, the lights flickered and turned off and there were sounds of distant screaming and wailing and when the lights came back on a few seconds later…" she shivered. "What happened?" Lysander whispered. She looked at us for a few seconds then answered. "James and Vanessa were gone and where Vanessa had been thrown to the ground was a lot of blood." She finished. We were silent.

Dr. Bloor dismissed us then and the three of us silently made our way to the Red King's Room.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

When my uncle dismissed us, I helped Asa up and waited for Charlie to finishing inhaling his juice. When he finished, he started walking towards the doors but I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and Asa's. They looked confused. "We're going my way." I said. Charlie looked scared.

We were all sucked in and spit out into the King's room. As usual, no one was in the room yet. I took my seat and Charlie sat on my left, Asa on my right. Then Tancred and Lysander walked in…followed by Emilia Moon. I froze. They seemed to have been having a whispered conversation. Her eyes seemed more…alive, not as distant as usual. I smiled to myself. _It's wearing off._

Then Manfred walked in, followed by Zelda and James. I took my sketch pad out of my bag and started drawing places I've visited in dreams. Suddenly, I started drawing something familiar…it felt like someone was making me draw it. When the picture was finished, I examined it. It was me playing with Amoret and Borlath in the Red King's castle. There was another boy there. He was hiding in the bush. I frowned and willed the picture to play out.

We were playing hide and go seek and I had ran towards the bush to hide when I found the boy, I cried out in surprise and Borlath and Amoret ran towards me. "What's wrong?" Amoret asked. "There's a boy in the bush!" I cried. Borlath went over and pulled the boy out of the bush.

He was a small, dirty boy. He had grimy blonde hair and startling blue eyes. James. He blushed and apologized for scaring me. Then I giggled and asked him to play with us. The young James looked up at me, as though he could see me out of the picture. He held out something in his hand.

I looked around the King's room. Everyone was diligently working except James. He was staring at me, a softness in his eyes that I've found in Asa's every time he looks at me. I looked down at the picture and slowly reached in, taking the object from the boy.

I stifled a gasp when I realized what it was that the boy gave me. It was an undying white rose. I looked up and saw James smiling at me. I didn't know what to say. I looked over to my right and saw Asa looking at the flower. He frowned and looked at me. I looked at the picture for a long time before I shut my sketchbook and put it and the rose back in my bag. I sighed and looked up at the portrait of the Red King.

_What do I do? What does this mean?_


	10. Hello, Bone family

**Okay, all you Red King Rising fans! I've been pondering a matter and apparently, so have one of my readers so I'm going to ask you guys! Should our dark and mysterious James be a romantic interest for our short tempered and lovely Vanessa Anne? Tell me what you think in your reviews! :] Enjoy!**

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

Surprisingly, Friday came fast and neither me nor Charlie got detention so I got to go home with him on the bus. I had been packing when I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I called as I walked into my bathroom. I didn't hear the door open so I assumed it was James, what with him being an assassin and all. I sighed. "James, get out." I demanded. I got my shampoo out of the shower and turned around to see James leaning against the doorway with a frown on his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to my bed where my suitcase was. "Because you said you're an assassin and you came in soundlessly." I said coldly. He sat in my armchair by the bed and sighed. "Why are you so harsh to me?" he murmured. I glared at him. "You can't tell?" I growled. He looked thoughtful and shrugged indifferently. "No, do enlighten me." He smiled. I could feel my teeth sharpening into fangs.

"Well, for one, you almost killed Asa. Second, you broke my brother's wrist, and third, you insist on courting me after I've already said no." I cried. He waved his hand. "Well, in my defense, he attacked me and I was the one killed, remember? And your little runt of a brother, he was asking for it, oh and please forgive me for being persistent." He said, turning sarcastic at the end. I started shaking. "What are you even doing here?" I hissed. He sighed.

"I came here to talk to you about your little pet." He said. I frowned. "Asa isn't my pet, he's my boyfriend." I said. He frowned and started to look irritated. I walked over to my closet and took out a jacket and placed it in my suitcase. "Yes, that's what concerns me." He said. I looked at him and put my hands on my hips. "What, afraid of some competition?" I sneered. He was about to reply when Asa, wearing dark, tight jeans and a plain, white tshirt that clung to his torso, burst in with a grin on his face. He seemed to be ignoring James.

"I can go." He said. My mouth dropped. "Really?" I asked him. He nodded. I squealed and ran to him, giving him a huge hug. James cleared his throat. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Um, home. With my family." I said. He frowned.

"Your family's dead, Vanessa." I glared at him. "No they're not." I hissed. He nodded. "The Red King—" he started but I cut him off. "Is dead, I know. He wasn't my father." He frowned. "Then what were you doing in his palace?" he asked me curiously. I shook my head and closed my suitcase. "Nothing." I said. With that, I left.

**Asa P.O.V.**

I was nervous. I've never really had a girlfriend before Vanessa, and now I'm spending the weekend with her and her family. What made it even worse is that I'm only allowed to do it because I have to keep an eye on her brother and his little friend with the dog, I've been watching the kid and I think he has the case, but you can't be too sure.

"Asa, are you okay?" I looked up from my suitcase and into the most beautiful eyes in the world, my girlfriend's. She was wearing one of my band t-shirts, a pair of leggings, and a pair of black flats. I smiled weakly. "I'm just nervous about meeting the rest of your family, that's all." I said. She hugged me. "You'll be fine, I'm sure they'll like you." She replied. I groaned on the inside. I hate lying to her, but I can't tell her that I have to spy on the little runt. Suddenly, Bone's head popped into the room.

"Hey, Vanessa, we have to go." He looked at me and frowned, then walked into the room. I tensed. "Do you have to come with us?" he grumbled. I smirked. "What, is someone afraid of the big bad wolf?" I taunted. He glared at me. "No, it's just I have plans this weekend and I don't want to be stuck with you." He retorted. I frowned.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Be nice you guys." She started pulling my arm. "Come on Asa! We're going to miss the bus!" she cried. I laughed and pulled my suitcase behind me. Then we all left the room, went down the hall, through the gates, and piled into the bus.

When I walked onto the bus, people started staring. Vanessa took my hand and led me to the back of the bus where Bone and Gunn were sitting. We sat in the last seat behind them. They were whispering and every once in a while, they'd look back at me. I groaned.

Vanessa squeezed my hand and curled up by my side. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her apple smelling hair. She sighed contently. I smiled. To everyone, I was some freak who didn't belong and they hated me, so I hated them. But Vanessa was different. She thought I was different and was somehow drawn into it and she enjoyed it. She looked up at me.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" she asked. I smiled. "Who do you think?" I teased. She blushed and giggled. I laughed and pulled her closer. I smiled. The only thing I like about being a shape shifter is that I can hear her heartbeat and how fast she's breathing. Her heartbeat had shot up and was pounding. I laughed softly and kissed the side of her neck.

"Ewe, can't you guys wait until you're in a private place?" someone cried. I looked up and saw Bone and Gunn laughing in the seat in front of us. I frowned. Vanessa laughed. Then I started laughing too. "How did you guys even meet each other?" Gunn asked. I paused. I looked at her. She shrugged. "Your choice buddy." She said, patting my chest. They both looked at me. I looked at Bone. For once, he looked interested.

I was about to tell them when the bus made another stop. Bone stood up. "Bye Fidelio." He said. Fidelio smiled and waved. "Later, Charlie." Vanessa stood up and took her suitcase. She smiled at me. "Come on!" she urged. I stood up and sighed, then grabbed my suitcase and followed her off the bus and down the street. I paused when I got to her doorstep. She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked down at her and smiled weakly. Then, we walked in.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

"Mom! Maisie! We're home!" I called as Asa, Charlie and I walked into the house. "We're in here!" my mother called from the kitchen. My mouth began to water as I smelled the aromas coming from the kitchen. I set my suitcase by the door and ushered Asa to do the same as Charlie went up to his room. He looked really nervous. I took his hand again and led him down the hall and into the kitchen where Maisie and Mom were sitting by the stove talking. I cleared my throat. My mother and Maisie looked over and their eyes widened. I could feel Asa start tensing up. I blushed. "Maisie, this is Asa. Asa, this is my grandmother, Maisie Jones. And you remember my mother." I said, looking up at him. He hesitated and walked towards them and shook their hands.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, hello Mrs. Jones." He said politely. Maisie looked at him and then at me and beamed at him. "Hello Asa! You're quite famous around here." She said with a wink. I flushed. "Maisie!" I cried in embarrassment. Asa laughed. "You can just call me Maisie." She added. He smiled and nodded, then turned to my mother who smiled. "It's nice to see you again Asa." She said warmly. He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Bone." He replied.

Then, Charlie came down, smiling. Maisie smiled. "Finally we're all here! Now, sit sit! We have to get some real food inside your little tummies!" she exclaimed, ushering us to the table. When she set our plates down, my stomach grumbled. Today, she made us fettuccini Alfredo for dinner. Asa laughed. We all sat there for a minute until we finally dug in.

When we were done, Asa complimented the food. Maisie smiled and she and Mom sat down. I started to get nervous. _Here comes the questioning…_

**Asa P.O.V.**

"So, how long have you known Vanessa?" Vanessa's mother asked. I thought about it. "Um, since I was 10." I answered, our meeting coming back to me. Vanessa smiled. "I remember that." She said quietly. I smiled and held her hand on top of the table. "Well, how did you meet? You never told us." Bone asked. I looked at him. He actually looked curious about it. I blushed slightly.

"Well, Vanessa was playing with Manfred's cape during dinner one day and was talking about how she wished she could be a magician like Ezekiel and I said werewolves are way better." I laughed at myself as I remembered how it played out, she did too. Maisie frowned. "What? You must finish child!" she urged. I grinned.

"You must know how…opinionated Vanessa is." I started. By the looks on their face, I knew they did. "Well, we argued about it until she got so mad, she threw a cup cake at me." I said. They started smiling and tried not to laugh. "And we ended up getting detention together so we spent time together and became best friends." I finished.

They started having fits of giggles and laughter. I smiled and kissed the top of Vanessa's hair. "So how old are you Asa?" Vanessa froze. I looked at her. She started playing with my fingers. "Um, I'm turning 18 tomorrow." Vanessa's mother's eyes widened a little. "Oh, well, you're a young adult then." She said to no one in particular. I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a snap in my head. _I didn't expect this._ Vanessa thought. I exhaled. _Expect what?_ I asked her._ That she'd be so calm about it._ I smiled and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"So, you're the wolf kid." A booming voice said. I froze and slowly looked to the stairs where the voice came from. A tall, dark man was standing there, smiling down at us. Vanessa grinned. "Asa, this is my Uncle Paton. Uncle Paton, this is Asa." She said as he descended the stairs to come join us. I extended my hand across the table.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Paton." I said. He nodded. "How you feeling?" he asked. I was confused, but then I realized that he probably knew about Saturday night. I shrugged. "Better, it hurts sometimes, but I'm just lucky to be alive." I said, looking at Vanessa. She smiled. Then, the door rang.

Charlie jumped up. "It's probably Benjamin." He said as he walked down the hall. I looked at Vanessa. "Who's Benjamin?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew. She started glaring when Charlie and someone else walked down the hall. "Not him." she hissed. I looked towards the hall and froze.

James.


	11. Intimacy

**Inspiration for this chapter: Secret Valentine by We The Kings and Tia97! Thanks for your reviews Tia!**

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

I glared at James. "James, what are you doing here? What makes you think you can come into this household uninvited?" I demanded. He turned his startling blue eyes on me, staring distastefully at the shirt that was obviously Asa's, just as a cranky old voice said, "What makes you think he's uninvited?" I turned slowly to see my Grandma Bone smiling at James. I frowned and turned back to James. He bowed slightly.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Bone." He said politely. She turned to Charlie. "Why can't you be more like him?" she asked. Charlie shrugged off his jacket, revealing his wrapped hand. "This is why." He retorted. Mom and Maisie gasped.

I glared at my grandmother. "Where do you think we're going to fit so many people Grizelda?"  
Paton asked furiously. She sniffed. "James is only visiting, Paton." She replied snidely. For the first time, James seemed to feel awkward. He looked at me. "I need to talk to you." He said softly. I glared. "Okay, then talk." I said. His face turned pink. "In private." He said. Asa's grip tightened. I sighed. "Fine, but you're leaving afterwards." I said as I stood up. I led him into the dining room where a beautiful piano lied, untouched. James shut the door behind us.

"What do you want?" I said, getting straight to the point. He frowned. "Look, I'm sorry about Charlie." he said. I frowned. "And that's it?" I said. He shrugged. "As I said before, Asa attacked me." He said. I glared. "How about an apology for taking my life away from me?" I suggested. He looked confused. "By making me court you?" I said. He sighed. "Vanessa, we had talked about it in the past—"

"And I said no." I said angrily. He grabbed my shoulders. I froze. "I know that's what you said, but one night…" he trailed off and walked towards the piano and sat at the seat. I paused and sat next to him. "What night?" I asked him softly. He looked at me. "I visited you in a dream once." he said quietly. I froze. "We were in the Red King's castle, running through the ruins. Then we found his secret room and laid there for a while, remember?" he asked me. I nodded. He sighed and started playing with my hands.

"We started talking, and I told you I loved you, and that it hurt me when you told me that you didn't want to be with me." He said. He looked at me. "Do you remember what you said to me?" I thought about it, but I couldn't remember what I had said. I shook my head no. he smiled sadly.

"You said you loved me too, and that you did want to be with me, that you weren't ready then, when we had met." I was silent. He looked at me. "The night I told you that, not the dream, but our last night together, where did you go?" he asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"I came back to this time period, my home." I said. He looked confused. "I'm not a direct daughter of the Red King, I'm his descendant. One day, when I was younger and didn't know I had a family outside of Bloor's Academy, the Red King came to me and took me back in time where I lived with him. I had lived with him for many years but, when he returned me to my home, I was five again, instead of fifteen when you had declared your love." I told him.

He was silent. I sighed.

I started to get up when he suddenly yanked me to him and kissed me. I froze. I might have pushed away from him but he was pinning my arms to my side. Then he broke apart and stared at me. I shook my head slowly. "This is wrong, James. You need to leave." I said quietly. His arms dropped to his side and I got up. I had reached the door when he called out angrily. "How is this wrong, Vanessa? Maybe not in your time, but in my life, we grew up together. I was your best friend. Then you left me, without even saying goodbye. I was left there, for the rest of my life wondering what happened to you." I stopped. A lump started swelling up in my throat.

"I thought we were going to be together." He sighed. "I should have listened to Borlath when I had the chance." He muttered. I whirled around. He was right behind me, looking into my eyes. "Do what?" I whispered. He shook his head slowly. "I should have taken you for myself when I had the chance." He whispered into my ear. My heart was racing. Why? I don't know, you tell me. He looked me in the eyes.

"You know we'll be together, right?" he asked, all cocky again. Yeah, remember the pain I was just now feeling for him? Yeah, that just got thrown out the window. I ground my teeth together. "What makes you think that?" he grinned. "Let's just say that things between me, your brother, and your little pet will get messy." He sneered. I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I cried. He smiled. "Oh yes I would sugar queen." And with that we left the dining room.

I took my seat at the table and started dropping my head on it. Of course, everyone freaked out and Asa grabbed my head. "Vanessa, what are you doing?" he shouted. I looked at him. "Trying to forget that I ever met James Zachary Knight." I said. I stood up with what dignity I had left and stalked off to the garden out back.

**James P.O.V.**

Everyone was staring at me, except Asa, he was glaring…man, if looks could kill. Then again, who needs to worry about that when you can resurrect yourself? "What did you do?" Charlie asked. I looked at him. "I talked to her about very important matters that she and I needed to sort out in private." I replied. He frowned. "What, you're stupid, nonexistent courtship with her?" he challenged. I clenched my fists as I heard a few gasps.

A woman stood up. "You're forcing my daughter into a courtship?" she exclaimed. An old lady in pink just sat there, staring at me incredulously. I shook my head. "Not necessarily." I answered. "It's a yes or no answer." A tall, dark man hissed. I looked at him. "She has said yes. She had told me that when I first proposed the idea many, many years ago, no because she wasn't ready. But now she is and I've returned." I answered.

There was a sharp intake of breath. I looked. It was Asa. "You're lying." He said. I shook my head. "I don't lie." I said. It brought me joy to see the look of pain on the face of the man who took my love from me. He slowly stood up. "Excuse me." he whispered. Everyone watched him as he went out to the garden.

**Asa P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I opened the back door and was in the garden. I looked at the sky. It was nearing sunset. I heard crying. I followed the sound until I found Vanessa, leaning against a peach tree. She was curled up, crying her eyes out. My heart was breaking double time. _This is what you get for having a sensitive side._ I thought.

"Vanessa…" I said softly. She looked up at me, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. "I'm so sorry Asa, I didn't mean to just leave you alone like that." She said, wiping her tears. She frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked me. I fell to the ground across from her. "You're going through with this? I thought…I thought you really wanted to be with me." I said quietly, revealing my most intimate feelings with her. She crawled over towards me and took my face in her hands.

"I do want to be with you. Asa, you're my whole world." She murmured. I looked into her eyes. "Then why did James say that you had agreed to the courtship?" I asked desperately. Her hands dropped to her side. "He said that?" she whispered. I nodded. She shook her head slowly. _Oh God, it's true…_ I thought. I inhaled shakily.

She looked at me. "Asa, I won't lie. I did tell him that, but that was nearly three years ago, and it was in a dream. You don't always mean exactly what you say in a dream." She said. I exhaled. She just ripped out my heart. "So, you are going through with this." She gasped. "I couldn't but…" she trailed off. I nodded. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. It never made sense for you to be with me. You, a gorgeous, graceful sixteen year old girl, with me, a lanky, mean, awkward 17 year old guy." I said, standing up. She gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Asa no, it's not like that!" she cried out. I shook my head and turned around, I needed to think. So I walked away, through the back door, and into the kitchen.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

_No, no, NO! _The love of my life, the reason that I've woken up every morning for the past seven years was leaving me. He was my whole life; I couldn't let him walk out on me. Suddenly, I saw a whole future with him flash before my eyes, and then it was ripped away. So I did the only thing I could do to convince him that I truly loved him.

I ran inside the house. I saw him in the dining room, thanking my family for welcoming him. James was still there. "Asa!" I cried as I tore through the kitchen he turned to face me just as I collided into him. I quickly took his face in my hands and kissed him. I used the fact that I had practically jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stumbled a couple steps and was still with shock. Then he held me and kissed me back. I made a connection with James.

_Stick that in your juice box._ Then I snapped it and enjoyed myself as I heard the front door slam shut. Then my uncle cleared his throat. We broke apart and I dropped down onto my feet. I looked into his eyes. They were wild with excitement. I looked at my family, blushing. I noticed Grizelda wasn't in the room either. I flushed.

"Sorry, I just really needed to do that." I said awkwardly as Asa wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. "Do you forgive me?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I smiled and turned back to my family. I looked at Charlie's wrist and slapped myself in the face. "Oh, duh! I could've fixed that!" I said. Asa laughed and carried me over to Charlie. I looked around. "She went up to her room." Paton said. I smiled and concentrated on Charlie's wrist. Then, my hands lit up and I healed his wrist. I smiled at Charlie. He grinned and gave me a high five. Then my grandmother came back down stairs. She frowned.

"Where's James?" she demanded. I looked at her. "He left, Grizelda." Maisie said. She glared at Maisie. "Why? What did you people do to that fine boy?" she inquired. "She made out with Asa." Charlie said. Grizelda looked angry. I looked at my mother.

"Mom, where is Asa going to stay…" I trailed off and looked at him. "You're going to stay, right?" I asked, referring to his wolf transformation. Lately, I've noticed that when we're together, he doesn't turn into a wolf at night. He looked at Grizelda when he answered. "Yea, I'd love too." He looked down at me and smiled. My mother blushed.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, it's a pull out." She said. He smiled. "Not at all, thanks." So Charlie and Uncle Paton went up to Paton's room, Maisie cleaned up the kitchen, and Mom helped me get Asa settled in. I frowned when we got to the couch. I looked at her.

"Mom? How do I do this?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Do what?" she asked. I pointed at the couch. She laughed and showed me how to pull it out. "Oh." I said. She rolled her eyes and went to help Maisie while I showed Asa where the bathroom was.

I let him take a shower first, since he was a guest, and when he came out, his hair smelled like apples. I smacked him with the hand towel. "You used my shampoo?" I laughed. He grinned. "Don't I smell luscious?" he said, giving me a huge bear hug, shaking his head so that water droplets flew everywhere. I cracked up laughing. "Asa! Stop, you're getting me all wet!" I cried he laughed and put me down. I started my shower, getting the water just how I like it, while Asa was shaving.

_I should have known he shaved…he is 17._ I took a sharp intake of breath when I realized that he only had boxers on. I mean, my family wouldn't mind, Charlie walks around like that all the time, but 1. Charlie isn't my boyfriend, and 2. Asa was ripped in the subtle way. Then he noticed I was staring at him. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh, are you needing to get in right now?" he asked, looking guilty. I shook my head as I stared at his body. He started to look uncomfortable. "Ok, seriously, Vanessa, what's up?" he asked. I flushed. "Well, you're kind of ripped and, well, it's very distracting and attractive." I admitted. He flushed too. "Thanks." He said, smiling. I smiled back. "Anytime."

So he quickly finished shaving and I jumped in the shower. I got out and quickly dried off and slipped into my pjs, which consisted of a pair of baby blue spanks and a white band t-shirt that was also stolen from my boyfriend. I quickly towel dried my hair until it wasn't dripping wet. Then, I ran downstairs to where Asa was sleeping but…he wasn't there. I wanted to cry when I pulled out my cell phone and saw that it was the middle of the night. Then I heard voices in the kitchen. I walked in to find Charlie, Uncle Paton, and Asa whispering at the table.

"What are ya'll talking about?" I asked. Charlie looked at me. "Did you just say ya'll?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, taking a seat next to Asa. Asa took my hand and fiddled with my fingers. "We're talking about Tolly Twelve Bells." He said. I froze and looked at Asa. "What?" I whispered furiously. He looked at me and sighed. "Tonight, I've decided that I'm tired of doing every little thing the Bloor's tell me to do. It's wrong to hypnotize her." He said. Charlie shrugged. "I was surprised too, Vanessa, but I think your girlish charm put things into perspective for him." he teased. Asa ignored him.

I looked at Charlie. "Do you know who it is yet?" I asked him. He nodded. "Emilia Moon. We're already working on a way to free her." he said. I smiled. Charlie yawned and my uncle turned to me. "What time is it Vanessa?" he asked. "About 12:30." I replied. He looked at Charlie. "You need to go to bed; my sister is going to throw a fit." He said Charlie nodded. "Night guys." He said as he went to bed. Paton stood up, stretched, and yawned. "Don't stay up too late." He said. Then he went up to his room. Asa looked at me.

"He doesn't care that you're all alone downstairs, at night, with an older boy?" he asked incredulously. I smiled. "He trusts you, besides; he knows that I could send you to Africa if I had to via shadows." I said. He rolled his eyes and slung me over his shoulder. I giggled as he took me over to the couch.

We sat on the couch and began talking.

"Asa, why do you find it hard to believe that I want to be with you?" I asked him. He sighed. "Because, you're gorgeous and every guy seems to want or they have the need to be around you. No girl has ever felt that way about me. I tend to repel people; they find me unnatural with my red hair and stupid yellow eyes. So I never thought that a girl like you would, or could really, fall for a guy like me." he answered. I fell silent.

"Well, that's because they're stupid. They just haven't gotten the chance to know you. And there's nothing wrong with red hair and yellow eyes, I love your eyes. They're so beautiful and unique." I told him. He looked at me. "You really think so?" he asked me. I smiled. "Yeah." He laughed. I cuddled up to his side, resting my head on his chest. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Vanessa?" he whispered. "Yes?" I replied, marveling at his yellow, wolfish eyes. He hesitated and then kissed me for a good long while. When we parted, we were both breathing hard. He leaned over. "Vanessa Anne Bone, I love you. Always have, always will." He whispered into my ear. I smiled. "Good, because guess what?" I whispered into his ear. He chuckled softly. "What Vanessa?" he replied. I smiled. "Asa Nathaniel Pike, I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go." I whispered.

He kissed me for a long time after I said that. Then we parted, lied down, and went to sleep, his arms encircling me. I don't think there was ever a time that I had been happier than that night I slept in his arms.


	12. Or Else What?

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've had a bit of a block and I've been overwhelmed with school and my other fanfics for the Darren Shan, Infernal Devices, and InuYasha fandoms. I realize I haven't updated in over a year, so sorry, but let's see if I can't tie up this loose end, eh? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

The rest of my weekend was nice. Asa and I went to the library with Charlie and Paton and we went to the park and saw a movie, very couple like. It was Monday morning when the dread seeped in. "It's okay, he won't hurt you." Asa murmured as we took our seats on the bus for music kids. I still felt out of place what with me being in drama. I sighed, my dread overwhelming my out of place-ness.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Asa." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be fine, Vanessa, I promise." He said. I shrugged.

Soon, we arrived at the school. I walked out of the bus silently as Asa, Charlie, and Fidelio whispered to each other. I frowned when I saw a figure staring down at me from my bedroom window. _James._ I sighed and walked quietly up to my room after entering the main hall.

I walked into my room to find James leaning against the wall, still peering through the window. "My room is off limits, James." I said. He looked up at me silently. We sat like that for awhile. Finally, he stood upright and bowed low. "My apologies." He muttered. I frowned. "Since when are you polite?" I huffed. He frowned at me. "Vanessa, I have lost. At least let me leave with what left of my dignity I have." He said angrily. I blinked, surprised.

"What, you're done?" I asked. He stared. "I don't know. I'm taking a step back." He muttered. He walked towards the door and stopped right in front of me. I felt my face turn pink against my will. He smiled softy. "But don't be mistaken, I will get what I came here for, love." He whispered in my ear. And with that, he walked out the door.

The morning went by in a blur and the next thing I knew, I was in my fourth period Theatre class with Asa. I sighed and leaned against him as we watched kids perform monologues from a Mid Summer's Night Dream. He rubbed my arm. "Hey babe, you okay?" he murmured into my ear. I shrugged. He opened his mouth to reply when the intercom came on. "Asa Pike, please report to Headmaster Bloor's office immediately." We frowned. "I'll be back, see you later babe." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled and watched as he left.

I turned back to the play, getting lost in Shakespeare, when I felt someone's arm brush against mine. I looked to my left to see no one there. I turned and sighed.

"Hey Ollie." I murmured to the Invisible Boy.

"Hey…" he trailed off awkwardly. I frowned. "Ollie, is something wrong?" I whispered. I heard him take a deep breath in, about to reply, when the door opened and Asa came back in. I felt Ollie brush against my knees as he shuffled to the seat on my right so Asa wouldn't sit on him.

Asa sighed and sat where Ollie had previously been sitting." I smiled at him. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." I murmured, curling into his side. He sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, well I didn't expect James to be there." He muttered.

I shot up straight and looked at him in shock. "What? James was there?" I asked. He nodded, his brows furrowing. "I really wish that guy would have stayed dead." He muttered. I sighed and leaned back into him. "Yes, I suppose so." I felt Ollie poking me and frowned.

"Excuse me Asa, I have to pee." I said, slipping out of the auditorium without my teacher noticing. I walked down the hallway a bit and then stopped. I heard Ollie shuffling and then heard his voice.

"Vanessa, it's about James…" he trailed off. I looked where I thought he would be. "What about James?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, what about me?" I whirled around to find James leaning against the wall next to me. I reached out behind me, felt Ollie's arm, and pushed at him, silently urging him to runaway.

"What do you want James?" I asked. He looked me up and down, scrutinizing my glossy black pumps, leather pants, and beige sweater. He looked up at me. "Who were you talking to, Vanessa?" he asked. I frowned, and took a step back. "That's none of your concern." I said. He took another step towards me.

He reached his hand up to touch my face and fingered my lip piercing. "Why ever would you destroy your natural beauty by sticking metal in your face like a savage?" he asked with a frown on his face. I swatted his hand from my face and took another few steps back, trying to get back to the auditorium.

"Because I wanted to and I like it." I said defiantly. He took another few steps towards me. "It's stupid." He retorted. I took another step back. _Almost there…_ "Asa doesn't have a problem with it." I countered. He stepped forward, looking slightly angry. "Yes, and that ingrate also has metal in his ears." I glared and took a step back, bumping into the auditorium doors.

"He's not an ingrate." I hissed. I turned, ready to open the door, when James grabbed me, turned me around, and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked. "James put me down _right now _or I swear to all that is good and holy that I will—"

"You'll what? Kill me?" he laughed. I started pounding on his chest as he walked away before rational thoughts hit me. I took in a good breath of air and screamed the first name that came to mind.

"ASA!"

**Asa P.O.V.**

I tensed when I heard my name being screamed…Vanessa was in trouble. I and the rest of the class rushed out of the auditorium and into the main hall where other students were also starting to gather, to find Vanessa slung over James shoulder, kicking and screaming. She looked up and our eyes met.

"Asa!" she shouted, pounding harder on James back. He simply turned and met my glare. He smirked. "I thought you'd come running, filthy mutt." I glared at him as I slowly approached him. The hall went silent, except for Vanessa's occasional swear words and pounding on James.

"James, put Vanessa down." I growled. He smirked at me. "Or else what? Remember what happened last time?" he sneered. I glared. "Yeah, I killed your sorry ass. Now put Vanessa down before I make you." I growled out, feeling my body shaking, getting ready to phase. It scared me a bit, I'd never been able to phase when the lights out, but I suppose love changes a lot of things.

James smirked and literally let Vanessa drop to the ground. She yelped as she hit the ground and landed on her arm. She started whimpering slightly. I growled and raced towards him.

No one hurts Vanessa and gets away with it. _No one._


End file.
